Amu in Wonderland
by music-rox12
Summary: With sadness and anger in her heart she follows a path to her Wonderland. Will Amu choose to stay or go? Will she even have time to choose when she has to deal with Ikuto and a certain queen? Based on Alice in Wonderland movie. Bad summary, I know. AMUTO
1. Waking Up in Wonderland

**Mr: Hey people! I watched Alice in Wonderland on Friday and I got this idea: Shugo chara in Alice in wonderland! But! Here are some warnings you should look out for!**

**1. Ikuto is not the cheshire cat! (don't kill me!)**

**2. I'm adding some things to it so it'll be my version of Alice in Wonderland with some ideas from the movie and disney version.**

**3. Amu is 16, and I'll tell you the other characters age and stuff when they appear.**

**4. Don't judge this story on how the movie is. This is my version so I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- To Wonderland!

"Hinamori Amu, get out of your bed and to school now missy!" I woke up with that statement ringing loudly into my ears.

"Ok, mom." I was able to murmur to her although I know she didn't hear it because she was downstairs. I got up from my bed and got changed into my normal Seiyo High School uniform, which looked a lot like my elementary school uniform. I combed my pink hair that reached my upper back and tied it into my usual side ponytail. I got my backpack and ran down stairs waiting for the usual ruckus to start.

"Ami! Be mine forever Ami-chan!" I heard my dad scream at my 10 year old sister, Ami. She never seems to mind the photos and the cheering though. She practically supports it.

"Ami-chan!!!" squealed my mother. She also cares for Ami way too much but she also shares that with me sometimes. Those sometimes are when Ami isn't around though. They practically ignore me every day.

"Ah!" gasped Ami as she looked at me, "Onee-chan! Good morning!" She smiled a million dollar smile and my parents (again) went over the top with the pictures and fan girl squealing.

"Hey." I muttered, although no one heard me again. They always pay too much attention to Ami. Perfect Ami. Don't get me wrong I love my sister; it's just that it annoys me that I'm the forgotten child.

I poured myself some cereal and ate it as fast as I could. I got my things together and left the door. The last thing I heard was "We love you Ami-chan!"

"But we don't love Amu" I whispered sadly to myself. I soon left home and was walking to school.

I moved here when I was in elementary school. Everyone knows me as the "Cool and Spicy" girl. The only person who was able to see the real me was my best friend Lulu but she moved to France when we were in fifth. Since then I haven't met any friends or haven't even met any guys I'm interested in. So every day at school I just stare out the window and daydream about having a different life-a few friends, laughs, happiness, and maybe even drama. My life is nothing like this.

I reached school exactly when the bell rang. I ran to my class and opened the door to see everyone staring at me. I hid my blush and walked in like I didn't care if I was late or not. In reality, I was freaking out.

"Miss Hinamori," spoke my teacher, "would you care to explain why you're so late?" So late? I'm only 2 minutes late!

"Hmph. That's not your concern _sensei"_ I didn't mean to say that! The class was staring at us and I didn't like the feeling at the pit of my stomach. This is not good.

"Excuse me, Miss Hinamori?!" Oh well. I'm going to get in trouble anyway so why not play it out until the end?

"None of your concern, or are you bad at hearing. I don't blame you. That headpiece is ugly so why not you're hearing too? " I saw my sensei turn red, probably from anger. This is my cue.

"See ya." I got up from my seat and walked away from the gossiping class, Before I shut the door hard on him though, I looked and smirked a mischievous smile. I heard some guys say "whoa" but I ignored them and left.

"What now Amu?" I said to myself. I didn't have any good place to go and this city has the same things over and over again and that's no good. I was walking outside the school grounds when I saw this pink rabbit look at me? Wait…

"Pink?" The pink rabbit winked at me and then ran somewhere. Well, there's nothing else to do today so why not follow the rabbit?

I ran after the rabbit as fast as I could. For a second, I lost it but I saw a flash of pink outside the school grounds.

"Where are you taking me baka usagi?"

The next minute was all it took to change my day forever. One second I was so close to catching the rabbit and the next I felt weightless. I looked up and found I fell into a hole somewhere. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me but no one did. It felt like I was falling for hours until I saw a white light at the end of the whole. The light covered everything and I soon saw everything fade away from me and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a…meadow? The tall grass was tickling my legs and the wind brushed away my hair from my face.

"Where…am I?" I said to myself although I expected no one to answer me.

"Hmm…call it whatever you like. This placed has no name really. Whatever you choose is fine." A male voice said. I jumped and squeaked from the surprising voice. I turned around to find one of the cutest guys I've ever since. I could tell he was a few inches taller than me, but what got me was his navy blue hair and eyes. I've never seen anything like them.

"I-I um.." I couldn't say anything. This guy's memorizing!

The guy just chuckled, "My, what a cute girl. Have you fallen for me already?" I take that back. He's a narcissistic jerk!

"Who would fall for you jerk?" He looked shocked for a minute and then composed himself. And by that, I mean he smirked at me.

"You're a tough one to be calling me that." I didn't look at him when he said that for the fear of getting caught in his good looks. I noticed that he had on a blue button up collared shirt and some red pants on. He also had a horse! How did I not notice that?

"Look, um.."

"Call me Ikuto."

"Ok, Ikuto. I don't need you to tell me who I am or what I'm not. "Ikuto seemed to smile at me and then laugh like he heard the best joke he ever heard. I looked at him strangely.

"S-sorry about that. It's just that I haven't heard anyone use my name in years." What kind of place is this? I just stood up from the grass I was sitting on and I screamed when I looked at my appearance.

I was wearing a red gown that looked like it came from Shakespeare's time. It had red frilly straps on the edge of my shoulder and it went down to my ankles. The skirt part of the dress was puffed so it really did look like one of those old fashioned dresses. How did I get this on myself?

"What's wrong? The dress looks great on you." Ikuto winked at me and I forced myself to hide my blush again. This guy is getting on my last nerves!

All of a sudden a bell or alarm sound roamed through the area and I saw Ikuto pale. I was going to ask him what's wrong when he interrupted me.

"It seems I have to go. Ja na." Then he took my hand and kissed it and I flushed a bright red. Ikuto chucked then mounted his horse and rode away leaving me there embarrassed.

"I better not see you again IKUTO!" I screamed as loud as I could so he could hear me. I heard a faint laugh but that could be my imagination. I decided to forget about Ikuto and get on with the important questions.

Where am I?

How did I get here?

Where did I get the dress?

Why can't I forget about Ikuto?

Forgetting the last one, I went on my way to get my answers. The forest that surrounds the meadow was eerie and creepier and I had half a mind to just stay in the meadow and close my eyes until this nightmare is over. One thing that Ikuto said though did stick with me.

"I can name this place anything that I want, huh?" I looked around the dense forest and found that I reached the end. I passed the last few trees and gasped at what I saw. I was on the edge of a cliff but it had a great view. There were towns and huge gardens and roller coasters and all other things like that. I even heard some singing from where I was. I know exactly what to name this place now.

"Wonderland." I whispered to myself. I know, it sounds like Alice in Wonderland but if you saw this place it really was wonderful.

"Wonderland it is then!" I exclaimed to myself, finally happy I can name this mysterious place I've fallen to. "Welcome to Wonderland Hinamori Amu. The question is, how long will I be staying here?

* * *

**MR:And that's chapter 1!**

**Ikuto: For ppl wondering, I'm 19 here.**

**Amu: Who asked you?**

**Ikuto: Aww, don't be mean to me Amu-chan.**

**Amu: Grr.....review please.**

**Ikuto.: What she said!**


	2. Confusion Everywhere

**MR: Hello people! **

**Ikuto:Why are you so happy?**

**MR: Spring break starts today XD**

**Amu: Congrats**

**MR: I'm still trying to get over the whole 'Shugo chara is over' thing. It broke my heart T-T**

**Ikuto:....**

**MR: Plus! My friend is ignoring me. I did nothing to her!**

**Amu: Tough life**

**MR:Anyway, my life is confusing right now so here's another chapter for everyone!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

"Wonderland it is then!" I exclaimed to myself, finally happy I can name this mysterious place I've fallen to. "Welcome to Wonderland Hinamori Amu. The question is, how long will I be staying here?

* * *

**Amu POV**

"Woa…" was the only thing I was able to say since there were no words for this. After hours of wandering through the forest, I finally got into town.

The town wasn't really a boring town like back in my hometown. There were people smiling and laughing and actually having genuine fun. There were even amusement park rides and stuff on the other side of town. I could really get use to this. I was just going to lose myself in all the fun when that alarm sound went off again. Last time it rang Ikuto acted pretty strange…even for a stranger.

"Get down!" I heard people screaming. I turned my head in all directions to find people doing that exact same thing. They made sure to cover their heads.

"What is this? An earthquake?" I whispered. I was going to ask someone what in the world was going on when someone pushed me to the ground and covered me.

"Didn't you hear? Get down!" It was a guy's voice. I was able to look up and see how this rude guy looked like. He had shining green eyes and messy brown hair.

"What's your problem? Why should I-"I was cut off by a high pitch sound that almost made my ears bleed and a blinding flash of light. It made me unconsciously close my eyes. I could hear people screaming and crying. The guy in front of me was clenching his teeth hard so I could hear him. Suddenly, just like it had appeared, it disappeared along with the ringing sound.

"You can get up, girl." The guy murmured. I opened my eyes and saw he got off me. I stood up and stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Answers, now." The guy looked at me confused and then grinned. He grabbed me hand.

"Sure, but not here" he winked at me and then shouted something about a super sprint and then he was running faster than a car! My legs weren't even on the ground. They were being dragged along with the rest of my body. The only thing that made me not fall was his hand that tightly grasped mine.

"SLOW DOWN MR.!" I shouted.

The guy just laughed, "Hey I'm not that old. And the name's Souma Kukai. Just call me Kukai though." What are with these people?! First Ikuto and now this guy?!

We finally reached the place he wanted to bring me. I saw that it was like a tea party in the middle of the forest-a disorganized tea party. There were broken cups everywhere along with ripped chairs and pots and pans filled with dirt. It looked like a tornado hit this place.

"Hey, Kukai! You finally showed up!" yelled someone. I turned my head to get a glimpse of the guy. He had long purple hair that went to his back and golden eyes. Even though he was sitting down, I saw that he had a blue collared up shirt (the ones where you have to button them up all the way).

"We've been for you, Mr. Hatter." The girl beside the purple haired-guy said. She looked exactly like him except her hair was a little bit lighter than his hair. She wore the exact same thing except that her shirt was purple and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Who's you friend, nya?" I almost screamed when I saw the cat talk. He practically looks like Ikuto too! He had messy midnight blue hair and golden eyes. The cat was only the size of a 6-inch cup though.

"Hey guys! This is…um…" He looked at me with an embarrassed look ," What's your name?"

"It's Hinamori Amu." Dead silence was heard. I turned my head to find that everyone was staring at me like they've seen a ghost.

"W-what?" I stuttered out. I looked at Kukai.

"Where are you from Hinamori?" Kukai asked me.

"Not from here. One minute I'm at school and the next I fall down this hole that leads me to this place. Crazy, huh?"

"What's school, nya?" I saw the cat ask me. I was going to explain to him that it was one of the most boring places ever made when the purple-haired guy interrupted me.

"You're new here, Amu-chan?" I slightly blushed at the –chan but I nodded my head.

"Should we try?" asked his look alike.

"Sure, nya! Kukai take her, nya!" The cat said. Then Kukai carried me and practically gave me a piggyback to some place. All through the trip I screamed at him to let me go and punched him in the back hard.

"Will you quit that?!" He asked annoyed.

"Not until you let me go!"

"Kukai, you can let her go, we're here." As soon as he said that Kukai let me go and I fell down.

"At least let me off gently!" I said. I heard Kukai snicker and I glared at him. Are all guys in this place jerks?

"Jerk…" I muttered. He just winked at me and helped me up. Does he have a mutitple personality or something?

I looked to where, um, Naghiko I think was his name pointed to and I gasped. They took me to an ancient-looking cave that had multiple scratches and foreign writings covering the outer part.

"What is this place?" I whispered to myself but Kukai heard me.

"We're in the place where all our futures is decided; the cave of fortune."

* * *

**THIRD POV**

"King, where were you?! Do you know how angry the Queen has been since your absence?!" The said person looked up to meet his Queen's personal knight. His red eyes shined with anger and disapproval at the King.

The King simply waved off the knight's usual behavior, after all he knew how he felt about the Queen. " Relax Tadase. I'm here now. Where is…my Queen?" The King inwardly flinched at the last two words he said. He wasn't used to calling that girl his queen.

Tadase relaxed a bit but still spoke as if he were king," She's in the throne room sire. She commanded me to guide you there as soon as you were found." The King nodded reluctantly at this and followed the blond haired knight into the throne room. As Tadase opened the doors they both heard the Queen's scream "OFF WITH YOUR HEARD!"

The King inwardly sighed. His Queen always loved to say that to anyone who rebelled against her. He's surprised that the Queen hasn't commanded the guards to behead him, though. Then again, there was a reason for that.

The King stepped into the red and white decorated throne room (decorated by the Queen of course). As he and Tadase walked to where the Queen was sitting on her throne, he couldn't help but look at the poor man whose death came too soon. The man was begging for forgiveness and yelled things like he had a wife and kids to protect. This all was heard by death ears as the guards carried him to the death chamber (which the Queen insisted on having built).

"Darling!" The Queen said and ran over to kiss the King. The King simply turned his head and felt the Queen's lip touch his cheek. He didn't feel like dealing with his Queen today. He pushed her off and continued to walk to his throne, beside the Queen's chair.

"KING! That's not how you should treat the Queen!" Tadase scolded the King but he ignored every word of it. The Queen just dismissed Tadase and took her seat next to the Queen.

"Where were you, darling?" The King inwardly flinched at the nickname the Queen used on him. He turned to her.

"Nothing special, my Queen." He took her hand in his and gently kissed her hand. The Queen let out a squeal of pleasure while the King had to gather all his energy to not throw up.

_'For my kingdom, I'll do this. The key and the lock must always be together, even if love doesn't connect them. The Queen must have what she wants, even if it's utter cruelty and torture. The legend states all this. We must all follow this.'_

For a moment, he had the image of the friends he was forced to leave behind. A silent cry came into his mind, but he pushed it in the back of his mind.

"I love you, darling." The Queen said to her King as she wrapped her around his neck. Again, the King wanted to push her away but he was forced to not do what he was pleased.

"I feel the same way, my Queen," The King said this with such passion and kindness, although he didn't mean a single word of it.

The Queen smiled a seductive smile and she claimed the King's mouth into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Still third POV**

Amu was dragged into the cave without anymore explanations. She was confused and lost with what was happening. She noticed that the cave had a warm, comfortable feeling, but the appearance didn't help with that feeling. The inside of the cave was decorated with pictures of kings and queens and many other jobs. She noticed that the cave had strange writing on it too.

She felt the other stops and Amu looked to find a fork in the cave's tunnel. There were also two pathways. She turned to Kukai.

Kukai responded as if he could read minds," This is where you have to go alone, 're not allowed to go with you now. All you have to do is choose one path and follow it. You need the fork too." Kukai grinned at her but it didn't touch his eyes. Amu nodded but in the inside, she was scared.

She wanted to ask what was going to happen but she didn't think they were going to answer anyway. She picked up the silverish colored utensil and took a deep breath. Then she headed towards the right path. The inside of the right path still had the same pictures and writings. Amu continued to walk the straight path until she reached the end of the cave. The end or the start

"What?" Amu gasped. The cave extended and turned, making it into a circular place instead of a dead end. In the middle of the place was a crystal ball. Amu hesitated in going, but she knew deep inside she had to do it. She walked towards the crystal ball and picked up from the stone podium that was holding it. She felt how the ball was smooth and fragile. She put it back and then the crystal ball starting to glow a bright white light. Amu was blinded by the light so she shut her eyes.

_She's finally came, I see. The stone wall in this kingdom will be broken. You must follow what you must do. Always remember this._

"Who is that?!" Amu screamed. There was no answer. The bright light soon faded away and Amu opened her eyes. She felt something in her hand that wasn't the fork and she looked. Amu saw a sparkling lock in her hands.

"Where's the fork?" She asked herself. Amu decided that enough was enough and ran back to where Kukai and the others were waiting for her-reluctantly taking the lock with her.

* * *

**MR: (reading cript she wrote) Who is the KING and Queen? What's happening with Amu? Does Kukai really have multiple personalities? **

**Ikuto: Well we all know the King and Queen are-**

**Amu: (covers Ikuto's hand with mouth)**

**MR: (oblivious to this so reads script still) Find out on Chapter 3!**


	3. Unbelievable Explanations

**MR: I'm back~. Well here's chapter 3. Thank you to all the people (though not a lot) that reviewed! **

* * *

**THIRD POV**

Amu ran as fast as she could to where the others were waiting for her.

'_What was THAT?'_ Amu thought as she unconsciously clutched the lock in her hand tighter. It took a few minutes to finally reach Kukai and the others. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"So…" Kukai started, obviously not wanting to ask the question he was about to say," What happened in there?"

Amu thought for a while. Could she really trust these people who she doesn't even know?

"Amu-san…" began the purple haired girl," It's alright if you don't want to tell us. All we want to do is help." For some reason, Amu felt she could trust the girl and maybe even the others.

_'It wouldn't hurt to tell them, right?_' Amu took a deep breath and then told the group about the crystal ball, the words she heard, and then she showed them a sparkling lock in her hands. They all froze and paled when they saw the lock.

"Hinamori…." Kukai said.

"Eh? What's wrong Kukai?" Amu said confused. "It's just a colorful lock isn't it?"

"Just a…" Kukai took a deep breath and stared at the pinkette. "We'll explain everything once we go to my house." Then, he grabbed her hand once again and dashed as fast as he could to his house, with a screaming Amu with him.

"He left us again…" Yoru said with a chuckle.

"We might as well walk to his house," Naghiko said. "You all know that he wants and needs to tell her these things personally."

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

After screaming for a long time telling Kukai to slow down, he finally stopped at an old run-down house. It looked like one of those haunted houses where you should never go in.

"Well? You coming or not?"

"Not?" Ok, I knew I shouldn't have said that but I didn't want to go in! It looks like a murder house for crying out loud!

Kukai said and walked behind me and started pushing me towards the entrance.

"No! You can't make me!!" I tried to resist but he just pushed harder. The door to the house was getting closer and closer.

"Just get in Hinamori!" It took a few moments but he was finally able to push me in through the door. Once I was in, I expected to see cobwebs and spiders and zombies and vampires but what I saw shocked me to no end.

The place was like a newly made mansion on the inside. It had nice polished wooden floors, clean walls, and no monsters inside the house! It even had two floors!

How does a haunted house turn into a mansion in a second?!

What?

"Just follow me and don't touch anything." I heard Kukai say and I followed him to a room where everything was just upside down! The carpet, furniture, and everything else a room has!

"Jump."

I don't know why but I did as Kukai told me to and the next minute everything wasn't upside down anymore. I saw Kukai sit down on a wooden chair that was behind the wooden, round table that had tea set up and everything. I was too dazed to freak out anymore so I just took the seat across from him, waiting for the long explanation I deserved.

I heard Kukai sigh and he ran his hand through his brown locks. Then he stared at me and spoke.

"Hinamori Amu," I flinched when he said my first name," You are not in your old world anymore. You are in this land where we have to follow orders or we're beheaded. Each one of us must go into that cave when we're young. You were wondering before why it's called the Cave of Fortune, right?"

I nodded, wanting him to continue.

"The Cave of Fortunes states what our futures will be. It will tell us our jobs or what will happen to us. There's no way to escape it. The cave is always right….well there was once exception."

"Exception?"

"Yeah, but there was only one. The exception is the Queen."

* * *

**At the Palace**

"Darling!!!" The King inwardly flinched for the hundredth time as he turned around. He saw the Queen running to him happily. He sighed.

_What does she want now?_

"We're going to have a masquerade ball in 2 days! Isn't that great" The King inwardly groaned. He didn't like balls since he had to act like he actually cared for the Queen in public.

Instead of saying what he actually thought, he said," That's great." The Queen hugged him excitedly and kissed him again. Then she separated from him and asked the question he NEVER wanted to hear from her.

"Hey, when are we going to have kids darling?" The King paled at this and strongly wanted to say "Never with you!" but he kept his mouth shut. Luckily, Tadase entered and told the Queen she was going to be late for her dress fitting. The Queen nodded and kissed the King one more time before leaving.

The King went to his room, which was on the highest part of his castle and lied down on his bed.

_I can finally be myself. It's been a long time_.

The King closed his eyes and thought of his past. He was forced to leave his friends, his life, and even his family for a stupid prophecy he never even wanted. Unconsciously, he went to one of his drawers and took out the item that changed his life forever.

In his hand, he grasped the shining key that he loathed so much.

* * *

**Back to Amu and Kukai**

"The…Queen?" I don't anything about this world, but the way Kukai said her name meant she wasn't good news.

"The Queen is just her official name. Her real name is Yamabuki Saaya."

"Yamabuki Saaya? What happened to her?" Kukai looked at me and then looked away, like he didn't want to talk about it. Either way, he kept talking.

"Saaya…when she went to the cave for her future, she came back crying. She kept saying she would die and was to be hated by everyone. No one believed her though since she was practically the nicest kid I knew. The next day, her parents said she went missing. No one ever saw her since. She finally came back two years ago, with a surprise. She had a lock in her hands." Kukai stared at the lock that was in my hands," And it looks exactly like yours."

My blood ran cold. Was what Kukai told me a good thing or a bad thing?

"The lock you have right now is called the Humpty Lock. It has a partner, and it's called the Dumpty Key. The legend of this kingdom states that when these two items find each other, they will rule this kingdom together." Kukai looked away from me. "The King is another story, though."

I looked at him and waited for him to keep talking, but he didn't. "Kukai?"

Kukai finally turned his head to look at me and smiled," I'm alright. It's just that the King was my best friend. He was like a brother. He betrayed everyone who ever loved him to rule this place. It makes me sick to think that he had to marry by force. He…the King…never wanted anything else than just a normal life. The Cave of Fortune ruined his life, though. When he had to go in, he came out with the Dumpty King. Back then, that didn't mean anything though. But when Saaya appeared with the Humpty Lock…"

"He was forced to be king." Suddenly, I felt sad for the King. Even though I didn't know who he was, I'm sure he's not enjoying his life right now.

"Right." Kukai stood up and looked around the room until he found a closet. He opened it and took out an outfit that looked like it was for Halloween. It had a green coat with a brown shirt under it that matched with his blue and green striped pants. Kukai was wearing the green and brown striped hat that I'm guessing comes with the outfit. I tried not to laugh.

"Why do you have something that looks like the Mad Hatter would wear?" I let a few giggles escape me but it stopped when I saw Kukai wasn't laughing. He was serious.

"This…" he pointed to the outfit," Is my job. The cave told me that I was supposed to be the Mad Hatter when I was older, so now I am. This get up doesn't suit my tastes though so I never wear it. The hat is the only thing I like."

I looked at Kukai questioningly. "So this is like Alice in Wonderland?"

For the first time in forever, Kukai laughed. "That movie in your world was soooo out of character! They just kept the characters, but they did get one thing straight."

"And what's that?" I said as I try to deny that Disney wouldn't lie to me.

"The King must do everything the Queen says. The King isn't the most powerful. The Queen is."

I nodded and I finally said the question that's been bugging me for a long time," Kukai…why are you telling me all this? Couldn't you have said all this with the others?"

"I needed to tell you this personally," Kukai looked at me with his intensive green eyes," since there's a possibility that you might be my best friend's queen and not Saaya."

I paled. I might be the Queen?

"That's…not possible."

"You have the lock Hinamori. You just might be Ikuto's wife and queen. As his best friend, or used to be best friend, I want to make sure that he's alright. You can understand those feelings right?"

Honestly, no. I've never had a best friend except for Lulu. Then, I realized what Kukai said.

"Did you just say…Ikuto?"

Kukai looked at me confused but nodded," That's right. The King of this place is my best friend. His real name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

**The King and Queen are finally revealed! Anyway, her's Kukai profile for this story.**

**Name: Souma Kukai**

**Age: 17 (a year older than Amu)**

**Secondary Name/Job: The Mad Hatter**

**Info: Kukai is (or was) Ikuto's best friend until something happened. Now, Kukai is still loyal to his friend, even though he hasn't heard of him since 2 years ago. He's interesed in Amu right now, since he's seen no one like her. He doesn't know whether what he's feeling a brother-sister relationship or love. **

**Quote from Kukai: Hey! I barely met her! And how do you know all this about me?!**

**Me: Please review everyone!**


	4. Legends Mixed With Curiosity

**MR: I'm back and it's not summer vacation! School is finally over, although I'll miss my friends since we're all going to different schools :'(**

**Ikuto: (reads script) MR doesn't own Shugo chara and the characters all belong to Peach-pit. She also does not own any weapons or history facts used in this fic.**

* * *

**RECAP**

"Did you just say…Ikuto?"

Kukai looked at me confused but nodded," That's right. The King of this place is my best friend. His real name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

**Amu POV**

Ikuto, the perverted guy

Is

The

King

….

"WHAT?" I shouted loudly to the guy in front of me. The first person I've met since coming to this place is the king! And to make things worse he might be..be…

"Hinamori, are you ok? I know it's a lot to take in but everything I said is true." I heard Kukai said. This isn't real.

"That guy is the king and my hu…hu…" I guess Kukai got impatient so he finished my sentence.

""husband? Yes, there's a huge chance you're the real queen and not Saaya. You went in the cave and you came out with the lock, right?" I felt my head nod," When Saaya went in she didn't come out with the lock. That's why many people think she's an imposter but when they try to rebel against her they are…punished."

"Punished? So they go to jail?"

Kukai laughed darkly which sent shivers down my spine. This doesn't seem like his usual self.

"Jail is paradise for the punished. When Ikuto punishes someone they get sent to the castle dungeon for a certain amount of time and they are eventually freed. The problem is that he isn't in charge of punishing so he rarely does it."

I really didn't want to ask this, but my curiosity won over," Who is in charge then?"

"The Queen punishes everyone. Do you remember how I told you how your world's 'Alice in Wonderland' is based off on this world? Saaya punishes people by cutting off their heads. She does it in a gruesome way, too. She kills the people with this French weapon she got who knows where. All I know is that it's called a guillotine. It's this giant wooden thing with a sharp blade. You put your head under it and with one switch, you head is sliced in a second."

"That's…not even humane." I managed to say. I remember that weapon from 8th grade history a few years ago. Our teacher forced us to watch a movie all about weapons of torture and destruction and it almost made me pass out. It showed how the guilty would walk down to their deaths and people would actually cheer for their deaths. That happened in my world, but…how does this Saaya person have one?

"She doesn't have to be human to rule this place. All you need to rule are the humpty lock and dumpty key."

I stared at the glistening lock in my hands. "Kukai, is it possible for there to be two locks?"

He took a moment to think about I guess since he didn't answer for a while. "It's…possible I guess. I mean, the legend never said there couldn't be more than just one key and lock-"

"Legend?" Someday, I'm going to kill my curiosity.

"Yes, Amu-chan. The legend about how this place was born." I jumped a feet in the air when I heard a female voice instead of the male voice I had gotten so used to. I turned around and saw the purple haired girl with her twin along with the talking cat. They all took a seat on the couch that was next to me. The girl stared at me with a smile on her face.

"You see, Amu-chan" she began," the lock and the key are the original rulers of this place."

* * *

**Third POV**

"Darling!" Ikuto twitched at the mention of his nickname. The knocking on the door was irritating him and he pondered on the idea of not opening. He knew he had no choice so he put away the Dumpty Key and opened his bedroom's door to reveal Saaya.

"Yes? Did you want something…my Queen?" Ikuto almost threw up at the name he was told to call the redhead in front of him. This was unnoticed by the girl as her green eyes didn't show any anger or betrayal.

Saaya's high pitched voice rang through Ikuto's ears ,"We're having a masquerade ball in 3 days and I need you to choose some of the invites. It's too much trouble for me to pick all of them." Ikuto felt like slapping her but he resisted temptation and put on his fake charming smile.

"Alright, I'll send the invitations to them as soon as I can. I'm tired now so I'll be going to bed. Goodnigh-"The blue haired king was interrupted by the Queen's lips on his. Ikuto pushed her away as a reflex reaction.

_Damn it, I wasn't supposed to do that!_

"I'll be going to bed now." Before Saaya could say another word, Ikuto shut the door and gave himself a good slap.

"Damn it, she can kill me for this. I'm not powerful enough to overrule her." He sat down on his bed and lowered his head. "That stupid legend has gotten me trapped in a spider's web."

'_At least I can invite anyone I want. I know exactly who to invite."_

Ikuto made something between a smirk and a smile as he thought of who he was going to invite.

"It's been a long time Mr. Hatter."

* * *

**AMU POV**

"You see Amu-chan, the story of the first rulers is like a fairy tale."

"Nadeshiko always tells it the best nya!" Is it creepy for me to be getting used to that cat talking?

The girl named Nadeshiko smiled gently at the cat and then faced me. "So, this is how the story goes…."

_Story Mode XD_

_There was once this king from a faraway kingdom who was in love with a princess from an enemy kingdom. Because of their status, they were forbidden to see each other. Once a month though when the moon was the brightest they would meet up in this land that separated the two kingdoms. They would talk about their lives and anything else. All they cared about was each other. _

"_My father has assigned me a fiancée" _

_Those words made the king make a big decision. He didn't want to lose the love of his life. He gave away his title to his younger brother and ran away with the princess to the land that was in between. This didn't come without consequence though. Although the king's side accepted the decision of their past king, the princess's side was outraged. They came to chase her down. The two lovers ran away from them as long as they could. _

_They made a promise under the bright moon that they will always be together. Even as the group was coming closer to them, they never let go of each other's hand. They were both stabbed and left on the ground to die a painful death. Even as their lives were ending, they never let go. _

_Someone must have pitied the two or really love them to do what happened next. The next day the crowd came back to do something about the bodies, but all that was left was a sparkling lock with a matching key. People tried to pick them up, but they couldn't. Anyone who got close to them was brought with pain. _

_One day, a kind noble from the king's side and a lady from the princess's side decided to try to pick them up. When they tried separately, the items repelled them and they were brought intense pain. When, by coincidence, they picked it up at the same time, the lock and key didn't repel them. The two looked at each other and fell in love at first sight. No one knows if it was the lock and key that made them fall for each other or if it was pure love. _

_When they picked the two items up, there was a giant mist around them. The mist formed into the shape of two people holding hands. They were a bit blurry but the two knew it was the former king and princess in front of them. _

"_Take care of this place we hold so dear to our hearts. You are the new rulers of this place and we will be here to guide you and to also pick the new rulers once you are gone. Remember, though that love will always be more important than anything else."_

"_The Queen is the most powerful in a game of chess. She rules with unquestionable authority while the King is beside her. Never break this rule, or you'll regret it with your lives."_

_The two ghosts disappeared and the two new rulers didn't know what happened. Nevertheless, they did as they were told. They both started a new kingdom, with freedom and the ability to have fun. As each new ruler passes, they never forgot the promise they made to the king and princess. As long as they fulfilled that oath, everything was right with the kingdom. _

_End of Story Mode_

"And then there's the other legend that says what would happen if the king ever disobeyed his beloved queen."

_Start of Story Mode XD_

_There was only one time that a king ever disobeyed the queen. The king at that time loved his queen but he also loved his people. The queen's brother had recently died and her heart was broken. To calm her depressed heart, she punished people to do horrible tasks and if they didn't they were punished. The king hated it whenever she did this but he didn't dare disobey her. One day, the queen just took it too far._

"_You're family is still together, and that's not fair!" That was the explanation that she gave to king when she decided to kill his mother. Something inside him broke and he slapped her hard. From then the king would do as he pleased and everything in the kingdom was a little better. _

_It actually seemed like a normal night when it happened. The king was sleeping in his bedroom when he learned of the queen's odd and sudden death. People who were with her said she suddenly got a pain so hard that the queen described it as being stabbed through the heart and being electrified at the same time. She said it was like the dream she had days prior._

_The king paled when he learned this since he had a dream of that happening to him a few days ago. Soon enough, he felt the same sensation as the queen did. The pain was becoming so unbearable that he feared he would die. Some people say that he saw the ghost of the first ruler telling him he should have never disobeyed and he died. _

_Story Mode End_

"The two legends basically state that if the king ever disobeys the queen, no matter how cruel or unfair she is, they will both die." Nadeshiko ended the story with that.

I turned to Kukai who had a frown on his face. "If Ikuto ever wanted to do something else, he would die. Do you see why the kingdom is in this state, Hinamori? He can't change it even if he wanted to."

"What do you mean even if he wanted to?" I got a bad feeling about this…

They all looked at each other and gave each other a knowing look. I raised one of my eyebrows in confusions and suspicion. The talking cat talked first.

"Well, what he was trying to say nya…"

Kukai interrupted the cat with his own statement.

"I mean that Ikuto is a black cat who doesn't care what happens to anyone. He only cares about himself and no one else. He's a bastard that is hated by pretty much everyone."

What?

* * *

**MR: And that's chapter 4 people!**

**Kukai: Here's the queen's/Saaya's profile!**

**Name:Saaya Yamabuki (lets leave it this way since I don't want to name her Saaya Tsukiyomi)**

**Status:Queen (or is she?)**

**Age: 16 (Same age as Amu)**

**Info: She one day suddenly disappeared and came back. And now she's the queen and is married to Ikuto? What really happened?**

**Quote from her: (Saaya laughing her laugh)**

**Amu: Please Review!**


	5. Introductions Lead To Invitations

**_MR:I'm back. Since I forgot to write Ikuto's profile on the last chapter I'll write about it now_**

**_Name:Tsukiyomi Ikuto_**

**_Age:19_**

**_Info: Ikuto is the King and rules along with Saaya. He hates the fact that Saaya has more power than him because of a legend. According to Kukai, he's hated by many people. Does Ikuto have good intention or bad ones? Recently, he hasn't been able to forget about a certain girl._**

**_Quote: I'm not doing this part._**

**_MR: Now that that's over, here's the next chapter XD_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter Recap:_**

"I mean that Ikuto is a black cat who doesn't care what happens to anyone. He only cares about himself and no one else. He's a bastard that is hated by pretty much everyone."

What?

"Didn't you just say he's your best friend!" Amu shouted out without any hesitation. Kukai just stared at her with a confusing expression.

"I said he _was_ my best friend, Hinamori. Things changed and the biggest change was him. It was a few days after Saaya returned that it happened."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK Story mode**_

_"Get away from me Kukai," Ikuto said with malice in his voice. He was trying to walk away from the brown haired guy but said person just kept on following him._

_"Come on man! You got to have some reaction with 'that'" Kukai said in his serious tone. Truthfully, he was worried sick for his best friend ever since Saaya came back and told everyone she had the humpty lock. Now, Ikuto had to go to do something about it, but Kukai didn't know what he was thinking._

_"If I tell you what I'm planning will you do me one favor?" Kukai nodded instantly which made Ikuto flinch. He didn't want to resort to this…_

_Never the less, Ikuto sighed and turned to face the emerald eyed boy," Legend says the lock and key must rule over this place once they find each other, right ?I'm following the rules." Kukai was silent for a minute until he broke into a grin and wrapped his arm around Ikuto's shoulders, giving him a one-armed hug._

_"That's great dude! You're gonna make an awesome king! I'm going to visit the palace practically every day so you won't get too lonely"_

_"Kukai-"_

_"And I'm also going to tell Naghiko and Nadeshiko about this! They're going to just as thrilled as I am! I know you don't know them very well but in time you will."_

_"Kukai…"_

_"This place will be the happiest place ever! Maybe we can finally get your sister out-"_

_"KUKAI! LISTEN TO ME!"_

_The brown haired boy unhooked his arm from the blue haired teen and took a step back. When Ikuto shouted or lost his cool, you shouldn't make him any angrier than he already was. _

_"The reason I'm choosing this isn't for you or for this stupid land." He started off which made Kukai pale with shock,"I'm doing this for my own personal benefit. You and everybody else can just rot away for all I care." Ikuto ended the statement with a glare directed to Kukai. _

_"What…are you saying?" Kukai was barely able to mutter those words out,"You...This is a joke, right? It has to be a lie. Come on Ikuto! I've known since like forever! I know you love this place just as I do!"_

_"I've fooled you all these years, idiot." Kukai couldn't see Ikuto's eyes since they were covered by his hair, so he had no idea if he was telling the truth or not. Kukai wasn't thinking rationally so he said the next words out of pure rage._

_"You bastard! Get out of my sight! And to think I thought you going to be a great king! You're right though, I am an idiot for ever befriending you! Oh, and before I go, I always thought it WAS your fault for what happened to Utau-"_

_Kukai wasn't able to finish his sentence. He felt a sharp pain go through his stomach and then he felt the air leave his body. Kukai felt so much pain; he wondered why he wasn't coughing up blood. Then, before he knew it, he felt himself being pushed into a tree. His vision was getting blurry, but he was able to tell that Ikuto moved his face closer to his and started speaking._

_"Don't say anything about her you stupid idiot. I don't care if you tell anyone about this, since I am the king now. "Before Kukai could retaliate, he felt another pain, but on his neck this time. He let out a low cry that only he and Ikuto would hear. Kukai's vision was rapidly turning black. The last thing he saw before never seeing Ikuto again was the blue haired teen looking at him with regret and sadness._

_"Damn you...Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Then everything went black. _

* * *

_**END OF STORY MODE/FLASHBACK**_

"And that's how it went down Hinamori." Kukai ended the story with a frown, as if he was remembering something unclear and frustrating. "There's another part of the story that doesn't make sense to me though. I thought I heard Ikuto say 'I'm sorry' before I passed out but I'm not sure."

"Kukai, you shouldn't confuse Amu-chan anymore than she already is," Nagihiko said. Then he turned to Amu with a kind smile on his face, "Right?"

Amu could only nod. Her head was full of thoughts of right now.

'Is Ikuto the good guy or the bad guy?'

There was an eerie silence in the room as no one said a word.

"So, what now nya?" Amu vaguely heard the talking cat say.

"Ah!" Amu almost screamed when she heard Kukai cry out for no reason. She glared at him.

"What was THAT for?"

"I just realized something!"

"What? That you're insane?"

Kukai nodded his head in disagreement," I'm talking about how you haven't had a proper introduction with these guys," He then pointed to the twins and cat on the couch and Amu silently agreed that she doesn't even know their names. She just referred to them in her mind as 'Male Twin', 'Female Twin', and 'Talking Cat'.

"This," Kukai said which immediately brought Amu's attention out of her thoughts," is Fujisaki Nagihiko and his twin sister Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Their job is sort of like a storyteller and historian at the same time."

Amu turned to look at the two, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Amu-chan." They both said at the same time, which Amu thought was a little weird and cool at the same time. Then, Nagihiko spoke up.

"I'm in charge of recording everything that has ever happened while I'm still alive while-"

"I tell people about it, like a story teller." Nadeshiko finished for her brother who didn't have a problem with being interrupted.

"And their pros in their jobs nya!" said the soon to be named talking cat.

Kukai laughed in agreement," He's right. They're the best since who knows when. By the way, this little fellow," he pointed at the cat," is named Yoru. You should also know he's related to the stuck up King." Amu inwardly flinched at his choice of words for Ikuto but didn't show it.

"I'm his cousin nya!" I looked at him like he has crazy or something. How could a cat be his cousin?

"It looks like she doesn't believe you, Yoru." Kukai snickered as he drank his tea. Yoru growled at him and looked back at Amu.

"Is that true?" Amu reluctantly nodded which Yoru sigh.

"Watch, ok?" Before Amu could say anything, Yoru was surrounded by a blinding light that made Amu close her eyes. The light faded away a minute later and Yoru's voice filled the room.

"I thought I told you to look."Amu opened her eyes and her jaw slightly dropped at the scene in front of her. Instead of the little blue haired fur ball she was accustomed to, there was a boy of about 11 years old in front of her. He had messy blue hair all over the place and the same gold colored eyes except they were a bit annoyed for some reason. Amu also noticed he still has his bluish cat ears on top of his head and a long blue tail that could reach up until his neck if it was stretched up that way.

The surprising thing for Amu was that he was wearing clothes. She thought they would have ripped or something and she would have been forced to see a naked 11 year old boy in front of her. He has a simple black T-shirt with no picture or words on it. It only had a white cross on the left sleeve. He was also wearing black shorts with the same white cross on his left side. He even had a pair of white shoes on his feet.

"You're a…a..."

"A boy? Isn't it obvious?" Yoru had his arms crossed in front of him in annoyance. ,"I just like being a cat better than being a human kid. It feels all…weird and gross being a person." He glared at the pinkette," I had to go in this form to prove my point to someone since you didn't believe me I was his cousin." Amu flinched at his voice. He sounded very similar to Ikuto.

"Don't be so rough on her Yoru." Kukai stood up and walked to where Yoru was standing to ruffle up his hair. "She doesn't know much about this place." Kukai's hand made contact with one of his cat ears and Yoru reflexively started to laugh.

"T-that tickles you p-pervert! Stop it!" Kukai didn't stop though since he was having too much fun messing with the boy. Amu saw how much fun they were having and gave a small smile towards them.

_'The aura around this place feels so kind and gentle.'_

When Yoru was finally able to get Kukai off, he moved closer to Amu,"There's another reason why I like being a cat better than a boy." Amu kept silent so Yoru took it as a message to continue,"Since I'm related to Ikuto, I'm being hunted down by every person who despises him. Every blood relative has the same problem as me."

Before Amu would ask for any more details they heard the door ring. Out of nowhere, Kukai grabbed a speaker and said," What do you want?"

"I have some mail for you Mr. Hatter."

"Leave it in the mailbox."

"Yes sir."

A few seconds later, Kukai stood up and walked towards the closet that Amu barely realized was right in back of Kukai. He opened it up and she was able to see a mailbox in there. He opened it up and saw a letter in it. Amu was speechless.

'This place is crazy'

Kukai took the letter out of the box and sat back down. When he looked at the letter properly, he paled.

"T-this is…from the castle." The twins gasped in horror while Yoru's hair stood up and he let out a low hiss. Amu didn't know what to feel.

Kukai opened the letter with trembling hands and read the contents out loud.

_Mr. Hatter_

_You are herby allowed to attend the masquerade ball that is to be held in 3 days. You are allowed to bring one guest with you and you must be in proper attire. The celebration is to be held by the Queen and King themselves so you must be well behaved if you choose to attend. The ball begins at sunset so please come on time. Bring your invitation with you so you may be allowed inside. That is all._

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Kukai shouted as he threw the letter down onto the table. "There is no way that I'm going!" Kukai kept on rambling to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko while Amu thought she saw another piece of paper inside the envelope. She took the envelope and there actually was a second paper in it. Amu silently read it to herself and she stood frozen after reading it.

"Amu?" Yoru raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity as he stared at the paralyzed girl. He saw a note in her hands so he took it away from her and he began to read the contents. His golden orbs widened.

"I will never go there even if he paid me to!"

"What if he threatened you then Kukai?"

Yoru's words made everything around them stop. Kukai turned around to face the boy.

"What?"

"You better take a look at this"

Kukai did as he was told and read the letter out loud again.

_Even though the letter said it was a choice, I'm not giving you the choice. As the king, I order you to come to this ball or you're friends will face the consequences for your actions. And if you think I'm not telling the truth, just try me. I'll see you at the ball…Kukai._

_Ikuto_

"That bastard is getting on my nerves!" Kukai screamed and punched the nearest wall. "He's given me a choice that I can't refuse."

"What are you going to do Kukai?" Yoru said with worry in his voice.

"I'm going to the ball of course! There's no way I'm letting him hurt any of you guys." Kukai lowered his tone at this and spoke softly. Amu felt a tinge of pity and sadness at the guy. The king was tugging at Kukai's heartstrings and he knew it.

"There's only one thing to do. I'm going to the ball," he turned to Amu," Hinamori, can you do me a favor?" Amu nodded without any hesitation. After all, he's done so much for her since she's been here.

"Be my date for the ball will you?"

Amu's eyes widened at his question.

'What?'

* * *

**WITH IKUTO**

**"**I'll be expecting you at the dance Kukai." Ikuto said as his mind and body were half asleep. His deep purple eyes were dazed.

"There are some things I need to clear up with you." He whispered lowly so that if anyone else was in the room, they wouldn't have heard it. Ikuto's mind slowly faded to the dream world where he knew he would have no dreams.

For some reason though, he was going to have a dream tonight. And the dream involved his small encounter with a certain pink haired girl.

* * *

**I can't get started on the next chapter without help from all of you! I need to know one thing: Should I write about Ikuto's dream in the next chapter or leave it just like this? You people decide. Please tell me in reviews or PM me if you want. Oh, and I also want to hear your choices in what songs should I put for the ball? **

**Yoru's Profile**

**Name:Tsukiyomi Yoru**

**Job:Cheshire Cat XD**

**Age:11**

**Quote: I love being a cat and sayinf nya! It sounds better!**

**Info: Like Yoru said, he is being targeted by Ikutoo haters so he turns into a cat so people won't recognize him. It doesn't bother him being a cat, he actually loves it. Yoru has mixed feelings for Ikuto. He loves him since they're family but he also hates him for abandoning his family. He knows Kukai and others since he was small.**

**Ikuto: Does everybody hate me?**

**Amu: PLease review!**


	6. Dreaming With Preparations

**Don't kill me! I know this is short but I got to write this part so the enitre ball scene will be in the next chapter! Please be patient with me.**

**Sadly, I don't own Shugo chara at all T-T**

* * *

_**The Day of the Ball**_

_Navy blue locks swayed in the wind as a matching pair of eyes stared at its surrounding._

_"This place..."_

_It was his kingdom, he was sure of it. The only problem was that he place was an empty place. There were only trees and grass and a few houses, but nothing else. There was no castle, no buildings, no cities, only small villages as if the kingdom barely began. _

_Everything in front of Ikuto's eyes suddenly blurred and the next minute he found himself running away from something._

_'That's not right..I'm running to something aren't I?'_

_Ikuto didn't know how he knew all this, but there was something inside him that just told him he was right._

_He continued to run and realized he was holding someone's hand. It felt warm to him and he tightened his grip around the hand in a loving way._

_'As if I never want to let go.'_

_He saw that they reached a lake that reflected the moon perfectly onto the water. He stayed there watching the moon as he felt someone hug his arm._

_"I'm glad we get to finally be together."_

_Ikuto didn't know what was happening but his mind and body somehow knew what to do. He hugged her tightly and said,"I'm glad too."_

_The scene yet again changed into one where Ikuto and his precious person were in a field. Ikuto noticed she was wearing a red dress that seemed really familiar to him. As if he recently saw the dress..._

_Ikuto had control over his actions now and did the first thing that came to mind._

_"Who are you?"_

_'Who are you to me?'_

_The person in front of him had pink hair but her face was hidden with a white mask. _

_"I am A-namo-i."_

_It was if something was blocking out her voice. Ikuto only heard a few letters. The girl turned around and started to run away from Ikuto._

_"Wait!"_

_Ikuto started chasing after her and finally caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around._

_"Who are you?"_

_'Why do I feel you're someone important to me?'_

_The girl took off her mask and stared at Ikuto. Ikuto drew a quick breath and backed up a little. The body and dress was the same but her hair was suddenly a brownish color. Saaya._

_"I am the queen darling."_

Ikuto woke up from his afternoon nap in a shock. He got up from his bed and ran a hand through his partially messy hair.

"This is the 4th time I've dreamt about that pink haired girl. She seems so familiar but I can't remember if I've met her or not."

A knock ran through his ears and muttered a quick 'come in' to the person. Tadase entered with a stern look on his face.

'Great…I'm about to get lectured by a kid again'

"What are you doing her King? You are supposed to be getting ready for the ball which is in an hour!"

Before Ikuto could make any remark or response, he was being dragged by Tadase to do 'the King's duty' as the blond kid likes to call Ikuto's everyday life in hell.

* * *

**AMU POV**

**"**That hurts Nagihiko!"

"Just a little more Amu-chan and it'll be over…"

"Can't you be a little gentler, though?"

"I already am. I'm almost done so just bear with it for a little more."

I bit my lip as Nagihiko fixed up my hair for the ball tonight. Apparently, he's the only one who can do these kinds of things. I could feel my hair being tugged as he curled it around a curling iron. My pink locks are only a little longer than my shoulders so he told me about making my hair longer my putting on extensions or something like that. At that time I wasn't really paying attention since he said all that when his twin showed me the dress I would be wearing. Luckily I got to choose the dress I would wear since I screamed at the top of my lungs how wrong that dress looked.

I felt more tugs and burns in my hair so I closed my eyes and remembered what happened when Kukai got that letter.

_**Flashback**_

_"Be my date to the ball will you?"_

_"…..huh?" I could feel my eyes widen with shock and my mouth hung open. I did hear him clearly, right?_

_"Come on Hinamori! You're the only one that can come! Nadeshiko doesn't go anywhere without Nagihiko and I can't go with a cat!" Somewhere from the corner of my mind I thought I heard Yoru say something along the lines of 'I feel insulted nya.'_

_"Can't you go by yourself?" I was barely able to mutter. Kukai nodded his head in what I guess frustration and continued to talk. _

_"I still got my pride you know! There's no way I can go without a partner!"_

_A few more rants from Kukai later I decided it would be best to go with him to the ball. After all, I owe him a favor for explaining to me what's going to in this weird place._

_"Now that we know you're going…" started Nagihiko with an evil glint in his eyes_

_"It's time to play dress up." Finished a Nadeshiko with an evil smile._

_I gulped as they dragged me to another room. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Done!" I opened my eyes and saw my hair designer smile at his work. He looked at me and turned me towards a mirror that was located inside the room.

The mirror showed that my used to be shoulder length hair was now up to my elbows and was curled slightly to make it look wavier. My hair was made into a bun with a ponytail coming out from the middle of it that reached until my elbows. My bangs were left untouched except for a black clip in the shape of a butterfly that was on the left side of my head.

"Those extensions really did wonders for you Amu-chan." I heard someone say. I turn around and see Nadeshiko with the dress I had to put on in her hands. "You did a good job brother."

"It wasn't easy with Amu-chan complaining every 5 minutes." I blushed out of embarrassment and looked away. That curler really hurt.

"Anyway, it's almost time for the ball to start so go put on your dress Amu-chan." I felt the dress being put into my hands and they both left the room to give me my privacy to change.

I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked really good. I chose a dark purple dress (it almost looks black but it's just a really dark purple shade) that reached up to my ankles. The top part is a little tight but it's still comfortable and hugs me in all the right places. The bottom part is made in layers so the dress is a little puffy.

"Good thing it's not a strapless dress." I murmured to myself" I just hate them."

"I think you'll look fine in one of those. If a strapped one makes you look hot imagine what a strapless one would do." I let out a short yell before finding out Kukai was staring at me with a smirk on his face. I blushed a little at what he was wearing. He wore a black suit with matching pants and shoes and had a dark green shirt under with an even darker green tie. His hair was fixed up a little bit, so it was flatter than it usually was. Basically, he was really handsome.

"Shut up Kukai!" I yelled with a hot face. He just laughed at me which annoyed me a lot.

"I'm so glad I'm not living with a boring girl. Your reactions are hilarious!" I ignored him and thought of what he said. Since I didn't have anywhere to live, Kukai quickly said I could stay with him. Since I didn't have much of a choice, I agreed. I just want to know will I ever go back home or not. My parents probably haven't noticed I'm gone or are going crazy with worry. Even though it hurts to say it, I'm really hoping for the former.

"Yo~ Hinamori." That phrase made me snap back into reality and noticed a hand waving over my face.

"Now that you're back from whatever planet you were in," he said," We should be leaving for the ball. We can't be late or-"

"You're pride. I know." Kukai rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand and lead me into the living room where the twins and Yoru (in cat form) was waiting.

"Here you go Amu-chan." Nadeshiko handed me a black mask with three jewels on each side of the mask. It was made to only cover up to your nose. I put it on and turned to Kukai who had a similar mask to mine except it was a chocolate brown and no jewelry anywhere.

"Come on! Stop staring at me Hinamori. We have a ball to go to." Before I could say anything else he dragged me out of the house and we left for one of the longest nights of my life.

* * *

**Please read and review evryone!**


	7. The Joker and King's Dance

**MR: This is the longest chapter I have ever written! It's 18 pages! **

**Amu: Why so long?**

**MR: The ball is a very important part of the story and I did promise I was going to put the ball scene up in chapter 7.**

**Ikuto: She does not own shugo chara cuz if she did Tadase wouldn't have kissed Amu in the last episode. She also does not own any songs used in this chapter. **

**MR: Also, special thanks to my friend (aka person who edits this story when she feels like it. lazy editor) who gave me some ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

"Come on! Stop staring at me Hinamori. We have a ball to go to." Before I could say anything else he dragged me out of the house and we left for one of the longest nights of my life.

* * *

Chapter 7-The Joker and King's Dance

**Amu POV**

There are fairy tales in my world that talk about how the castles the balls are held at are gorgeous, big, and the light of the whole kingdom.

Ikuto's castle was no exception.

His castle was even bigger than I imagined. It looked like one of those castles from England only it was bigger and more spacious. The color was different too. Instead of the usual white walls, they were painted a navy blue that blended into the night. The flags all around the castle were a glistening red. There were only two setbacks from making this a perfect scene.

The first thing, on all the flags (they were big too, about the size of two humans standing on top of each other) was a girl's face on them. She had brownish hair in the form of ringlets and emerald green eyes. She was also wearing a tiara of some sorts on her head and she had a staff with a miniature puffy crown on the top.

"That's the Queen." I heard Kukai say to me. I had a feeling she was the Queen for some reason. She looks like everything Kukai said she would be.

We were only a few feet from the castle gates before Kukai stopped all of a sudden and turned to me. He was wearing a mask, so I couldn't see his expression but I have a feeling he was about to say something important.

"Hinamori….when we go in there you have to follow a few rules." He took a deep breath and continued," First of all, you cannot call the King and Queen by their real names. You can only call them by 'King' or 'Queen'. Anything else is considered insulting and you will get executed."

"The second thing is that you should try to stay close to me as much as you can and don't talk to anyone. They're all nobles, just like I am but I'm one of the few nice ones. Since you're a foreigner, I suggest you try to stay invisible." I nodded at his statements and he grinned.

"Great! Now, we can go have some fun!" I closed my eyes, expecting Kukai to full out sprint towards the gates, but he didn't. When I opened my eyes, I saw he was offering his arm out towards me with a gentle smile on his masked face.

"Shall we go, Hinamori?"

I said a quick yes and took his arm into mine. We both walked towards the big black gates and looked at the two soldiers standing in front of it.

"Invitation" one of the soldiers said. His uniform looked like one of those British ones, except that in the middle of shirt he had a picture of a card on it with the number 9 on it. The other soldier wore the same thing except he had the number 10 on it. The cards were from the hearts section of a playing deck.

_'Just like Alice in Wonderland' _I thought with a little smile. Kukai showed the crumpled invitation to the two soldiers and they both nodded. The gates didn't open though.

Kukai let go of me and started running directly towards the gate. I gasped out of shock and was about to scream he was going to kill himself when he went through the gates like a superhero would if he had that one power to go through anything. I stood there dumfounded for a second until he came back out with a confused expression on his face.

"Hinamori? What's taking you so long?" Then, all of a sudden Kukai pulled my arm which made me lose my balance. I was positive I was going to crash into the gate but I didn't feel any cold metal crash into me. All I felt was someone's arm around me. I looked up to see Kukai looking at me like I just did the dumbest thing in the world. He let go of me and spoke.

"Why didn't you just go through the gate?" He looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

I huffed a bit and said "I was waiting for them to open the gate!"

"Open….the gate?" I jumped a bit when I heard all of a sudden Kukai laughing as if I made the funniest joke in the world. This made me get red with anger and I snapped.

"What's so funny about waiting for a gate to open?" Kukai now had tears in his eyes from laughing so much but it didn't look like it mattered it him.

"G-gates don't open! Everyone knows you have to go through them!" Kukai went back to laughing and I was now furious. "W-what are you, stupid?"

That did it.

* * *

**No One's POV**

**With Ikuto….**

Ikuto didn't even know why he was forced to attend events that he was never interested about. The parties and balls were always planned by Saaya, which left Ikuto to try to hide from the annoying queen so she wouldn't want to try to play 'dress up' with him. Ikuto shuddered at the memory of the first 'dress up' he 'played' with Saaya. He would rather kill himself than go through all again.

This ball was different than other ones though. This time Ikuto was allow to choose some of the guests and decorations. That left him busy enough to not be with Saaya for the majority of preparations. For that, Ikuto was glad for.

He was also considering how his former friend would react to the invitation and special order he sent. He knew Kukai too well to say that he just passed it off as nothing. If Ikuto was right, Kukai had a fit when he got it, but reluctantly agreed since it was a direct order from royalty.

Ikuto looked at himself in the mirror and thought about who Kukai would take to the ball. His ex friend was never the one to attend parties without a date. He was sure he would either bring one his friends or ask a random girl he just met.

The blue haired King combed his hair into a neat and elegant hairstyle. His bangs were out of his face and combed back. His attire was also that worthy of a king. He was dressed in a white suit that looked like an exact replica of the one Prince Charming wore in Cinderella, or so he heard since he had never seen the movie before. He even had the gold trimmings on his shoulders. The only difference was that his pants were a dark navy blue and not red. The last thing he put on was his mask. It was a golden mask that covered his face up until his nose and had the letter 'K' elegantly written on each sides of the mask.

Ikuto hated that he looked like a snobby King instead of who he really was.

He heard a knock coming from the outside of his door and he muttered a 'come in' to the person. Tadase came in dressed in a fancy black suit and a red mask that covered the entire right side of his face. His mask has golden trimmings outlining the whole mask and it even outlined the hole to where his eye was supposed to be. Ikuto thought the outfit suit Tadase perfectly, although he would never say it.

"King, the Queen is asking you come to her room this instant." Ikuto nodded and Tadase gave a tiny bow and left. The blue haired king walked across the corridor and up a flight of stairs to reach Saaya's bedroom. Soon enough, he reached two giant doors. One of the doors had a 'Q' on it while the other door had a 'K' on it. Ikuto slightly flinched at the memory of Saaya kicking him out of 'their' room because she said she needed more room for her things.

He didn't even bother to knock as he turned the doorknob and opened one of the doors. Saaya was standing in the middle of her giant mirror and she was twirling around like she was a make believe princess instead of an actual queen.

Ikuto vaguely took in her appearance. Instead of the usual ringlets Saaya wore, she put her hair in a neat bun. She wore a red dress that had straps wrapping around the back of the neck so the dress wouldn't fall off. The dress went up all the way until her knees where Ikuto saw she wore a matching pair of blood red stilettos. She wore a lot of makeup too, but you could barely make it out with the mask she was wearing. She wore a black mask with diamonds embedded on the left side. Also on the left side was a black and white feather. For the finishing touch, Saaya added her favorite tiara.

Not that anything about Saaya impressed Ikuto. All he was saying that she didn't look as annoying as she usually does.

Saaya turned around and put on a giant smile as she hugged Ikuto and screamed "Darling! You came!"

'…_.I take that back. She's annoying as ever.'_

Much to Ikuto's annoyance, the Queen continued talking,"Don't you think I look beautiful this evening, love?" Ikuto wanted to run away from Saaya but he knew if he did, then he wouldn't last long. Taking a deep breath he tried to come up with a half lie.

"You look even more unique than you usually do my Queen," Unique was one of those words that were neither good nor bad; you just have to know how to use it and Ikuto was a pro by now with all the lying he did around Saaya.

Saaya beamed with happiness and kissed her King quickly on the lips and started dragging him towards the ball room.

"It's almost time for us to appear so we better hurry. I wonder how many people are here…" Saaya kept on dragging on and on about guests and other stuff. Ikuto wasn't really paying attention. He had his mind set on his master plan that he was about to make happen.

* * *

**Still No One's POV**

**With Amu….**

A slap was heard throughout the darkness and birds flew away out of the fright they were given. Kukai's head was abruptly turned to the right from the force of the slap that Amu had given him. His usually happy and bright green eyes were wide from shock and the slight stinging sensation growing on his left cheek. He slowly looked at the pink haired girl who had her face unreadable because of the mask she wore.

"Hina…mori?" The pink haired girl gave no sign she heard the brown haired guy in front of her but he continued speaking," Are you…ok?"

"Ok?" Kukai backed away slightly at the seriousness and anger in the girl's tone. It's true that he has only known her for about a week, but he always felt something inside him saying that he knew her much longer. Like if they were childhood friends or siblings almost. That's why he knew that Amu never seemed to get mad unless she was really hurt or simply annoyed by someone at the wrong time.

Sadly, Kukai knew it was the former and it was his fault.

Amu took a deep breath and spoke again, but her voice was filled with sadness and hurt," Of course I'm ok. I'm so sorry that I'm so stupid that I don't know the rules of this weird place! I'm so stupid that I should probably just run away from anyone so my stupidity won't get to them!" Amu suddenly stopped and looked at her date with hurt eyes while the other looked at her with shocked and regretful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm too stupid to take what you said as a joke. I'll see you around." With that, Amu ran away from Kukai. She heard a loud 'Hinamori!' coming from Kukai but he didn't follow her. Amu kept running and running until she saw a garden in front of her. She stopped for a bit to catch her breath and look around at the garden. The garden was enormous and there were all kinds of flowers growing. There were different kinds of trees and other plants around too. Amu smiled at the beautiful garden in front of her and she immediately regretted what she said to her friend at the gate. She had no right to be mad at him after all he's done for her, but she just got so mad. It felt like Kukai was making fun of her and that reminded Amu of her how her parents ignored her most of the time to focus on Ami.

For the first time since coming into this world, she felt alone.

* * *

After walking for a while around the outside of the castle, Amu finally found the ballroom. At least she guessed it was the ballroom, since there were tons of lights and that's where the all the guests were heading. The ballroom looked very large and you had to climb some stairs to go into the large building. Amu looked around for Kukai a bit when she entered the room but she found no sign of the guy she snapped at a few minutes ago.

The interior of the ballroom was as extravagant as a royal place should be. There were tables with blue and red tablecloths at the edges of the room to have more room for dancing. The building itself was the best part for Amu. The ceiling looked like it reached towards the heavens and there were several balconies that people could go into and have some privacy.

Amu was still wondering about how someone could make this building when he heard trumpets roar. She looked to the second floor of the ballroom and saw a couple walking arm in arm down the stairs. Amu could already tell they were beautiful even though they were wearing masks just like everyone else in the room. She felt a tang of jealousy go through her when she saw how happy they looked as they only half of the stairs until they stopped.

The girl smiled and spoke," Welcome to our Masquerade Ball! I hope you all enjoy this wonderful evening! As the Queen and King, we welcome you to stay for as long as you like but please don't overdo it."

At the word 'King' Amu's golden eyes widened and looked at the blue haired king. His face was emotionless of everything, with or without the mask on.

_'So that's Ikuto and Saaya…_' Amu though _'They look good together'_

"Now," Saaya said before grinning a brilliant smile," On behalf of your Queen, let us start the ball!"

* * *

Part 2

Amu cheered and clapped with the rest of the guests, although she felt like everything was wrong for some reason.

_'It doesn't feel like anyone hates the Queen or King at all. Maybe Kukai got the information wrong._' That last thought had the pink haired foreigner thinking about the brown haired guy she slapped earlier before. She felt intensely guilty for her actions and she promised herself the minute she finds him in this crowd, she'll apologize and beg for his forgiveness if she had to.

Music that Amu recognized was playing and she couldn't help but smile about the fact that it was a rock song. She almost laughed at the kinds of dances people were doing on the ballroom floor. Some of the guests, the younger ones Amu deducted, were dancing to the beat of the music like any other teenager at a dance would do. Other guests danced the waltz and other classic dances that didn't fit with the music at all. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves though and that made Amu feel warm inside although she didn't know why.

Amu walked around carefully as to not bump into anybody. She was looking for Kukai's costume and mask but it was hard to do since all the people in the room were clustered together on the dance floor.

_'This just HAD to be a masquerade huh?_' Amu wondered as she kept trying to find the brown haired hatter.

The music ended and a pop song that Amu immediately recognized started playing.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical_

_Out of control_

_(Uh huh) There's people watching me_

_(Uh huh) I never miss a beat_

Amu saw the people around her dancing to the beat and that encouraged her to dance a bit to the song.

_'Kukai can wait for one song, right?'_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time in right_

_Keep it right_

_Cuz it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop, cuz it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

Amu didn't really want to dance in front of all these people but it felt good to dance for the fun of it. She twirled and jumped and soon enough she started to sing chorus part.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

At this point, Amu didn't realize three very important things.

One. Almost everyone was watching her.

Two. The Queen was looking at her with curiosity and rage.

Three. Someone was now dancing with her.

_My body's aching_  
_System overload_  
_Temperature's rising_  
_I'm about to explode_  
_Watch me I'm intoxicated_  
_Taking the show_  
_It's got me hypnotized_  
_Everybody step aside_

The pink haired girl didn't stop dancing or singing, not even when she felt a pair of hands take hers and started dancing with her like a couple would do. Her eyes widened at the boy dancing with her but his smile made her feel comfortable so she continued on with what she was doing.

_Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cos it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cuz it feels like a overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Kukai was sitting down on one of the many tables when he heard singing that sounded like a certain pink haired girl. He stood up and saw she was dancing (really good too) with a blond guy a bit taller than her that was wearing a blood red mask that matched his red eyes. Kukai widened his eyes at the fact that he knew Amu was dancing with 'that' guy and she probably thought he was just an innocent guy.

She was dead wrong as always.

_'I gotta get in there before he tries to pull a move on her!'_

Kukai listened to the song and he knew exactly when he had to intervene. Before the blond 'knight' was able to sing the next few lines Kukai beat him to it.

_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_Push it to the top_  
_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_You don't have to be afraid_

All eyes turned to Kukai, but he didn't mind it. His goal was to save Amu before she made a big mistake. He reached all the way to where Amu and the blond guy was dancing and tapped his shoulder. That tap made the guy stop dancing and turn to where Kukai stood. He grinned and sang to him the next lines.

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_  
_That got everybody in the club going mad_  
_So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall_  
_And just shake that thang_  
_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_  
_Let me see you work that thing_  
_Now drop it down low, low_  
_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo_

During those few lines, Kukai seized the blond guy's wrists and dragged him to the other side of the giant ballroom. There, he kept dragging him until they were outside. The two of them glared at each other and the blond one pulled at his arms so that Kukai would let go of his wrists. He did gladly.

"You didn't have to take me away from that girl." The blond guy started off. He rubbed his sore wrists gently," We were just having some honest fun, peasant."

Kukai visibly twitched at the guy's nickname for him. If there was one thing that Kukai hated, it was people who looked down at him.

"I had to intervene before she fell for the wrong guy." Kukai's emerald green eyes looked murderous and unfriendly at the guy's curious yet shrewd red ones. "Any girl that falls for you always gets killed. Isn't that right, Tadase?"

Tadase smirked a bit at the accusation," Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

* * *

Amu watched as Kukai suddenly showed up and dragged the guy she was dancing with away from her. She rose a pink eyebrow and saw them disappearing to the outside and into the night.

She looked around and saw everybody was dancing as if nothing had ever happened. Her face turned red when she saw she was in the middle of the room alone and totally out of place. She quickly ran away from the dance floor and stood next to the entrance of a balcony that was on the far side of the giant room so it was completely hidden from the guests. She leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes.

_'Why did Kukai drag that guy away-wait…KUKAI?_' Amu opened her eyes and mentally smacked herself. She told herself she was going to apologize to him the next time she saw him and she missed her chance.

_'Kukai was right….I really am stupid.'_

* * *

Part 3

**With Ikuto**

As soon as Saaya said "Let us start the ball", she ran towards the dance floor to dance with all the guys she could. That left Ikuto all alone which was exactly what he wanted. He climbed up the stairs once again and once he was sure he wasn't being followed or stared at, he took off his mask and ran towards his room.

He was lucky his room wasn't that far off from the ballroom. Once he entered his room he went straight to his closet and pulled out his real outfit for the evening. It was a simple black suit with a white undershirt and navy blue tie. He took off the clothes he was wearing and put the suit on along with the matching blue mask with a gold outline. He made sure to mess up his hair so it looked like it usually did. Once he put on everything, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

_'I don't get why I have to wear those types of clothes when I'm more comfortable wearing this'_

Ikuto opened the door leading to the hallway and carefully walked to the outside of the castle. That way, he didn't have to explain to any of the guards as to why a 'commoner' was in the castle and walking down the grand stairs where only the Queen and King are allowed to walk on.

He continued to walk in the direction of the ball, although his mind was on other things.

Since he could never enjoy one party he was forced to attend, Ikuto came up with a plan. After the King and Queen were to show up to officially start an event, he would always go back to his room and change into clothes that every royal person would call 'commoner clothes'. He would then enter the party as a normal person and interact like anyone would. It was the perfect plan. He would never get caught and everything will be alright.

Ikuto lost count of how many times he had imagined he would do that but never did.

There were too many risks, he had reasoned with himself, and if he messed up in the tiniest bit he would surely have to face Saaya's wrath. There was nothing that would make Ikuto go through with the plan and get risked getting caught.

Not until today.

He had to talk to his ex best friend. He wanted to patch everything up and the only chance he would ever get was this one night.

That wasn't the only reason though.

His dream about the pink haired girl also bothered him and drove him to do this. He had this strange feeling that if he actually went though with this, he would get his question answered.

_'Just who is that girl?'_

Ikuto reached the stairs that led to the party and took a deep breath.

_'Here goes nothing…and everything'_

The blue haired king walked past the open doors and saw a grand view. His guests were all dancing happily with their partners and they seemed to be enjoying the night.

_'They're very good actors' _Ikuto thought. He knew that all his guests who had actually had the courage to arrive at the ball were all scared and nervous right now. One wrong move on their part and the Queen would chop of their heads without the slightest hesitation.

Ikuto felt sorry for them.

He walked towards an empty table and sat down. The ball seemed to be going fairly well if it wasn't for the whole 'everyone is actually scared for their minds' part that Ikuto was trying to forget about.

_'This is a normal ball. Keep thinking that'_

"Do you mind if I sit here, _King_?" Ikuto's eyes snapped up towards a brown haired guy who was standing in front of him with a frown on his face. Ikuto looked mildly shocked that _he_ had immediately knew who he was but he made his usual smirk that he always used to have before he was named king.

"Of course, Mr. Hatter"

Kukai frowned even more but sat down on the seat that was across from Ikuto. They said nothing for a while and just listened to the music for a bit until Kukai decided to speak up.

"Why did you call me here, Ikuto?"

Ikuto picked up one of the glasses of wine that every table had and took a sip. "Explanations"

He took another sip and continued," You see…"

* * *

"Is that what…really happened?" Kukai's eyes were widened with shock and his right hand was made into a tight fist. He saw Ikuto nod his head and Kukai sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Me hating you could have been avoided!"

"If I told you before, the Queen would have known your involvement with me. I couldn't let my best friend be caught up with any of this." Kukai felt angry tears in his eyes and punched Ikuto on the shoulder which made him wince and glare.

"Why did you-"

"You idiot!" Kukai half screamed half whispered at his companion. "I don't care about what you think is the best for me! I could have helped you with this! Don't just decide things on your own Ikuto!"

Ikuto widened his eyes at Kukai and then gave a small smile. "So what will you do now, Mr. Hatter?"

Kukai's face showed his determination and courage," I'm going to help you. But!" Ikuto slightly winced," I still haven't forgiven you yet! You're going to have to pay for all this!"

The blue haired king chuckled," I know."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kukai leaned in towards Ikuto and whispered," You gotta meet this girl I brought with me! She's got something to do with you! She might be the real Qu-"

"Darling! Where are you?" Ikuto stiffened at the high pitched scream that was calling for him. He vaguely heard Kukai chuckle and he glared.

"It's not funny."

"You better go hide somewhere, _darling_." Ikuto slightly punched Kukai in the shoulder like he did and stood up.

"I better go."

"Goodbye,_ sir."_

"Same to you _hatter."_

Ikuto walked away from the table and walked towards the only balcony in the ballroom that wasn't occupied because it was hidden unlike the other ones. He slipped in and leaned on the rail that prevented anyone from falling. He looked out into the forest and sighed.

'Why did this have to happen to me? Couldn't I just fall in love with a normal girl and live a normal comer style life?'

Ikuto faintly heard the next song play and recognized it. It was one of his favorite songs since it was a sad song.

* * *

**With Amu**

Amu looked up when she heard another song starting to play. It was a sad song that Amu also recognized.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Amu gasped when she heard a voice behind her. She blindly turned around and came face to face with the glass doors that led to the balcony she was next to. She quietly opened the doors and saw a blue haired guy singing the song to no one but himself. She stayed quiet and listened to him more, since he did have a great voice.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

_'He looks so lonely' _Amu thought as she continued to watch the blue haired guy. She noticed the moon that was shining down on him made him look even more handsome. If only he took off the mask….

Amu had no idea what told her to sing but she did.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal you pain_

Ikuto turned around fast when he heard a female voice sing the next part. He saw a pink haired girl with a black mask on and a dark purple dress that hugged her body nicely (if Ikuto did say so himself). She had a beautiful voice too.

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Both voices soon overlapped and turned into a heartwarming melody. They both thought 'it's like our voices found our other half' unconsciously. Both of them are too stubborn to admit anything like that though.

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Ikuto sang the last part as he walked towards the mysterious girl_._

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

Ikuto looked curiously at the pink haired girl in front of him as the music slowly and smoothly faded away.

He should have said something along the lines 'who are you' or 'what are you doing here' but the only thing his mind could register to say was "Would you like to dance?"

Amu should have said 'no' but she responded with a shy nod and "I would love to".

* * *

**(Now playing Flightless Bird American Mouth)**

The king took her hand into his and led her to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and he put one arm around her waist. Amu put one hand on his shoulders and their remaining hands were intertwined. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly started to dance to the tempo of the music.

They both felt like they were in a trance. The feelings they were both getting didn't feel wrong it all. In fact, it felt right to just stare at each other and dance.

Ikuto twirled her around and they both moved around the dance floor in a state of happiness. They didn't even realize everyone was staring at them, Kukai was grinning at them, and Saaya burning with jealousy that the pink haired girl once again stole her spotlight.

For Ikuto, everything felt like a dream. His eyes were dazed a little but he was perfectly conscious of everything he was doing.

The girl in front of him was the only person on his mind and it didn't bother him one bit.

Amu, on the other hand did feel a little weird of how the scene felt so perfect. It wasn't the feeling of Ikuto's arms around her that felt off. It was the fact that it felt they had danced before and were meant to dance again that freaked her out.

Ikuto spun her around one more time and the music was ending. He looked at her golden eyes and leaned in a bit.

Something inside him told him to kiss her.

And he did.

* * *

Part 4

One moment, Amu was dancing and the next moment she felt a pair of lips on hers. Amu liked the feeling of Ikuto's lips on her and for a moment she thought about kissing back.

That's when reality came back to her.

Her eyes widened and she pushed Ikuto off and put a hand over her mouth.

'This isn't happening' She backed up a little and saw the blue haired man's eyes widening as if he just realized what he had done.

'My first kiss…stolen away…by a stranger…'

Amu felt her eyes getting blurry with unshed tears. Then, all of a sudden she started running away from him as fast as she can. She faintly heard footsteps chasing after her and that made her run even faster.

Amu was able to get out of the ballroom without having Ikuto catching up to her but as she ran into the forest, she felt an arm grab her and push her towards a tree. Amu closed her eyes out of fright.

"Hinamori, it's just me." Amu opened her eyes and saw Kukai looking at her without his mask on. His gaze held a worried expression.

"Kukai."

"Listen to me, Hinamori. We're going to get out of here. You don't want Ik-that guy to find you right?" Amu nodded and listened intently to what Kukai had to say.

"I'm going to get a carriage from the stables that are near her and with that, you can go back to my house where he can't find you. Go back to the ballroom and wait a few minutes until you hear me scream your name ok?" Amu once again nodded and looked around for any traces of the blue haired guy who was still looking for her. The coast was clear and she ran back to the ballroom and sat down on a chair that was next to the door so she could hear Kukai better.

A few minutes later, Amu heard a faint 'Hinamori' from outside and she looked outside to find Kukai and Nagihiko (much to her surprise) driving a carriage with two horses in the front. She ran down the stairs and was about to make a clean get-a-way until she heard a voice she didn't want to hear.

"Hey, wait!"

Amu didn't have to turn around to know that it was the guy who had just kissed her who was begging her to wait. She turned her ahead a bit to see the guy running after her. She continued to go down the stairs and wondered if she was going to lose a shoe or something like in Cinderella, but that didn't happen. She soon reached the carriage and felt relieved, even thought the guy was catching up to her.

"Take my place Hinamori." Kukai got off and helped Amu get on the front where Nagihiko sat.

"Wait!" Amu looked at the guy chasing her and she gasped. He took off his mask and revealed shining midnight blue eyes that Amu remembered.

"Ikuto…" Amu murmured to herself. Unfortunately, Ikuto heard her and his eyes momentarily widened for a second and then glared at her with curiosity and suspicion.

He took a step forward and looked at the pink haired girl who still hadn't realized her mistake. "How do you….know my name?"

_'Only Kukai and her know my real name'_

It took a while for Amu to realize what she had said and she gasped. "I-I-"

"Nagi, go now!" Kukai's order silenced Amu and the purple haired guy nodded and held the reins. The carriage started to move and Amu looked at the still confused king.

'_Ikuto_' She took off her mask and saw that Ikuto's eyes widened even more and his face held pure shock.

_'It's that girl_!'

"Who are you?" Ikuto shouted but Amu didn't get to hear his question because she was already gone past the gate and into the forest to where Kukai's house was.

"Hinamori Amu" He heard Kukai say. He turned around and saw the hatter with a serious expression on his face that he rarely showed, "a foreigner girl who just happened to come back with the Humpty Lock after I told her to go in to the cave of Fortune."

"Humpty Lock? That's impossible! There's already a Queen-"

"Is she the real Queen Ikuto? Are you absolutely positive?" Ikuto stopped his statement and looked at the ground. Ever since Saaya came back, Ikuto had his suspicions of her. If she was the real Queen, she would have come out of the cave with the lock, and not cry and murmur weird things like she did when she went in.

"Think about it Ikuto. Have you ever done something bad to her and get hurt for it, like the prophecy says?" Ikuto nodded as to show that nothing like that has ever happened.

The King grabbed Kukai's wrist and started dragging him to some place.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

"You're going to tell me everything you know but it's not safe here." As to prove his point, a 'DARLING!' was heard clearly from the ballroom and outside. Kukai cringed at the high pitched scream he was sure just broke all the wine glasses at the ball.

"My room is close from here so we're going there."

Kukai nodded and let him be dragged to the King's room. He felt it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" The purple haired guy asked his pink haired companion. She was strangely silent and that worried him greatly.

Amu made a small nod and continued to stay silent. Nagihiko gave up and let her be for time being. He knew something big happened tonight and that it was hard for her to take everything in.

The pink haired girl was in her own thoughts, thinking about everything that happened tonight.

_'Ikuto kissed me_. 'She unconsciously put a hand over her mouth and blushed. There was one thing that she regretted though and she didn't know why.

It wasn't fighting with Kukai.

It wasn't dancing with that blond stranger.

It wasn't singing and dancing with Ikuto.

The one thing she regretted the most was pushing Ikuto away and ending the kiss that sent her to heaven.

_'Why do I regret it?'_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you all liked it! By the way, this chapter is in parts because this long chapter was originally going to be 4 chapters but then I decided to just put it all together :)**

**Review and happy halloween!**


	8. After Party

The one thing she regretted the most was pushing Ikuto away and ending the kiss that sent her to heaven.

'Why do I regret it?'

* * *

Chapter 8-After Party

_**Flashback**_

_"You didn't have to take me away from that girl." The blond guy started off. He rubbed his sore wrists gently," We were just having some honest fun, peasant."_

_Kukai visibly twitched at the guy's nickname for him. If there was one thing that Kukai hated, it was people who looked down at him. _

_"I had to intervene before she fell for the wrong guy." Kukai's emerald green eyes looked murderous and unfriendly at the guy's curious yet shrewd red ones. "Any girl that falls for you always gets killed. Isn't that right, Tadase?"_

_Tadase smirked a bit at the accusation," Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"_

_"Maybe not for you but for the victims yes." Kukai said back with obvious annoyance in his voice. He knew Tadase since he was little and remembered the times when he was shy and innocent. He had no idea how such a nice guy could turn into such an uncaring and coldhearted person. _

_The blond boy grinned at his childhood friend," I can't help it if every girl who even looks at me suddenly gets a death sentence. It's just a strange coincidence." Kukai scoffed at the boy's obvious lie._

_"This is a game to you isn't it? You lead a girl on and when that 'certain someone' sees you with another girl she kills them. I know you know that so why do you still do it?" Kukai stated in an angry tone. He never liked 'games' like these where someone's life was at stake. Only people who aren't humans anymore can play that game and win, he thought._

_"Why?" Tadase paused for a second and took a step towards the open door that lead to the ballroom. He saw the Queen dancing with an unknown guy and was smiling happily and it looked like she was having the time of her life. He clutched one of his hands into a fist and spoke without looking at Kukai. _

"…_because every time she does that it proves her love for me." He then smiled," Besides, I would do the same thing if I had the power."_

_**End Flashback**_

Kukai clenched his teeth at the irritating memory. The way Tadase did things was something Kukai could no longer understand. There was no way he was letting the guy anywhere near Amu.

He looked across the table where he sat at to find Ikuto with his eyes narrowed in concentration. Kukai had told him everything he knew about Amu, including the possibility of her being the real ruler of the place. He had no idea if Ikuto believed him or not, though.

'Now that I think about it, I hardly believe everything I just said.'

Time seemed to pass slowly in the king's bedroom and Kukai could feel the tension grow rapidly in the room with every minute of silence. The Hatter tapped his foot to tear his mind away from anymore unnecessary memories and thoughts of what was to come for him and his friends. He was getting mad at the blue haired guy for not saying anything.

"So what you're telling me is that the girl I danced with, Amu right?" Kukai nodded and felt relieved when the king finally spoke," might be the real Queen and Saaya is a fake…not to mention that that girl might also be my fiancée and future lover?" The way he said that made Kukai feel like he just told a fairytale that only happens in books. He winced slightly at the word 'lover' but he nodded slowly and looked at Ikuto for anymore reactions.

"This doesn't make any sense…" he heard him say and he silently agreed. "But there's a high chance it's true." Kukai snapped his head up at Ikuto at those words. Did he just hear right?

"So you…believe me?"

Ikuto nodded and crossed his arms," What you just told me corresponds with the dreams I've been having of her. When I saw her face, I realized she was the exact same girl I've been dreaming about." Kukai widened his eyes but he tilted his head in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The King stared at the brown haired boy for a while," You should study your country's history more." Before Kukai could make a retort, he continued," The legend says that the King will always dream about the Queen when he first lays eyes on her. That means that they are destined to be together. When I first saw Saaya, I didn't have any dreams of her so I thought it was strange…"

"Wait…but you just met Hinamori tonight at the ball! There's no way you could have been dreaming about her before the ball."

Ikuto nodded in agreement and thought for a while. "I've met her before…at least I think it was her. She was in the meadow just outside the amusement park."

Kukai widened his eyes and ran a hand through his brown locks," I first met Hinamori in the amusement park. It was when Saaya's soldiers were on their daily 'shoot everyone who's prettier than Saaya' trips. I still don't know why she even made that rule…" Kukai trailed off thinking about the other ridiculous laws the queen implemented out of selfishness. Ikuto's eyes twitched at his friend's one tracked mind.

"So that means that she was the girl I met in the meadow…and that coincides with the time the dreams started." That seemed to snap Kukai out of his thoughts.

"So everything proves that Hinamori is the Queen…but there's one more thing that just doesn't seem to fit." Ikuto nodded.

"What doesn't fit is the fact that Saaya is Queen right now and has the humpty lock with her." He was about to say something else when he heard a knock at his door. Both Kukai and Ikuto stiffened.

"Darling? Are you in there?" Ikuto felt like screaming at the familiar voice. Out of all the people that it could have been, why did it have to be Saaya?

He turned to Kukai quickly," Get out of here. We'll find another time to talk to each other so get out!" He whispered a little too harshly. Kukai looked annoyed but nodded.

"Use the back door." Kukai looked at Ikuto for a moment as to say 'your room has a back door?' but Ikuto abruptly stood up and dragged Kukai to his closet. He opened the door and just when he heard his door opening, he pushed Kukai into the closet hard. He saw his friend go right through the closet wall.

'It's a good thing this closet acts like a portal to the outside of the castle.' Ikuto felt relieved for only a second since Saaya had just entered his bedroom. He turned to find the queen looking at him strangely.

And that was when he remembered he was still wearing his 'commoner' clothes.

'Crap.'

* * *

Saaya wasn't as stupid as she let on to be. While at the ball, she noticed her partner missing and decided to look for him. She thought the guy wearing the black suit and navy blue tie looked familiar but dismissed it when she saw him dancing with a pink haired girl. Her 'darling' would never dance with anyone but her, she thought. She did get jealous and angry at the fact the couple had the attention of everyone though. It was her ball and she was supposed to be the center of attention, not some lowlife couple dancing like they were in a trance!

Saaya didn't know why but she got even more annoyed when the guy leaned down and kissed the girl. She felt a bit smug when he was pushed away and the girl ran away from him, leaving him to chase after her. She dismissed what just happened and continued her search for her king.

When she was outside his door, she heard some noises that sounded like people talking inside the room. She heard some words like 'get out' and 'talk later' and a gasp but she dismissed that as her ears playing tricks on her.

She couldn't ignore what she was seeing with her own eyes right in front of her though.

What she saw was Ikuto dressed up in a black suit and a navy blue tie that matched his messy hair. His blue mask with gold trimmings was placed on top of his head. He was panting a bit heavily (pushing a resisting Kukai was hard work) and was standing next to his open closet.

Everything Saaya saw earlier suddenly came back to her.

"What are you doing wearing that?" she asked with a smile on her face. She entered the room and pretended to examine Ikuto from head to toe," It looks good on you though so I'll forgive you!" She giggled a bit and kissed the King on the lips for a brief second before heading towards the door. "You must be tired right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I'll be at the ball if you need me so rest up! Bye darling~" She almost sang the last word and closed the door. Her grin immediately fell of her face and her eyes turned cold. She walked back towards the ball with a few things in mind.

One, she was going to drink until she could no longer stand.

And two, she was going to find a certain blond boy.

Saaya grinned.


	9. The King's Rule Begins

**Hello everybody XD I finally finished this chapter yesterday since I was sick and couldn't go to school ^.^**

**Plus I've been busy watching Hetalia (awesome anime btw) and my mind slipped away from this fic a bit (I'm sorry!)**

**Anyways, like always I do not own shugo chara T-T **

**

* * *

**

"I'll be at the ball if you need me so rest up! Bye darling~" She almost sang the last word and closed the door. Her grin immediately fell of her face and her eyes turned cold. She walked back towards the ball with a few things in mind.

One, she was going to drink until she could no longer stand.

And two, she was going to find a certain blond boy.

Saaya grinned.

* * *

**Chapter 9- The King's Rule Begins**

A week has passed since the ball and everything seemed like it usually was.

There were just a few exceptions.

Ikuto had been avoiding Saaya even more now.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew that she thought something was wrong when she saw him wearing clothes that were 'unfit to be worn by royalty' as she liked to call it. It made the King even more nervous when she acted like it was nothing and smiled and giggled. She was up to something and he didn't know what it was.

He had barely just woken up from another dream involving a certain pink haired girl when he heard a knock at his door. Ikuto muttered a 'come in' to the person outside and heard his door opening and footsteps walking into his room. He closed his eyes when his dark room suddenly lit up and he put the blanket over his head to keep out the unwanted light.

"King! I know you're awake!" He groaned softly into his pillow when he heard the sound of Tadase's voice. Ikuto decide to ignore the blond knight and go back to sleep when he felt his covers being pulled off. The unexpected cold forced the King to sit up on his bed and hug himself lightly to warm his body up. He managed to send a glare at Tadase who acted like he didn't just do what he just did.

"Should you really treat a king like this?" Ikuto wasn't as powerful as the Queen but he still had some power and should be treated like it right?

"I serve directly under the Queen and I am merely following her orders, my lord." One day he was really going to hit the kid for his attitude. Then a thought entered Ikuto.

"The Queen sent you here?"

"She did. Her Majesty requests that you see her in her room this instant." Ikuto twitched at the nickname he decided to give Saaya.

_'Can he be any more obvious with his feelings?'_

"I'll be right there then. You can go, little errand boy." He smirked when he heard Tadase let out a low growl. He knew Tadase considered that an insult since he was the best swords fighter the army has and he was also a high ranked knight as well. That's why Saaya chose him to be her personal guard and assistant. As soon as Tadase left, Ikuto got up and started walking towards Saaya's room.

He reached the doors and once again opened them without warning. Saaya was doing what she always did, which was staring at herself in the mirror and admiring her looks. Ikuto rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She turned her head to see who entered and Ikuto noticed something with her eyes.

_'I don't like that look….it almost looks like….'_

"Darling…" She started in a tone that was supposed to be seductive and alluring.

_'…lust…'_

Ikuto took a cautious step back. He was suddenly very conscious of what he was wearing. Last night was tiring for him with all the meetings he had to attend and Ikuto went to sleep in his boxers and a dress shirt that was completely unbuttoned so it revealed his chest. The fact that he was half naked and his hair was messier than it usually was (since he didn't comb it) was not a good combination.

The situation didn't look good for him.

The King was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Saaya was in his personal space and jumped when he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck. Ikuto was expecting for her to kiss him and that's it but things didn't go as expected.

Saaya did start to kiss him but that didn't seem to be enough for her. Ikuto found himself being pushed onto her bed with her on top of him. She got into a position where she was straddling him and Ikuto felt the blood drain from his face.

"You know it's been a long time since we've done it darling…" Saaya's face lowered to Ikuto's face.

"We've never done it…" And never will, he wanted to say but he held himself back.

"That's why I say it's been a long time." Ikuto intensely noticed her hands were trailing lower and lower…," When can we-"

"I have a lot of things to do this morning!" He practically screamed at her and pushed her off not too gently. "I better go!" Ikuto took the chance to stand up and almost run to the door. He was about to leave the room when the queen's voice froze him in place.

"I need to tell you something though!" Ikuto slowly turned towards her to wait for the next thing she was going to say. Saaya got into a sitting position on the bed and looked at him with a big smile.

"I'm going on vacation!"

"….!"

Ikuto was speechless.

` He felt….

"I'll be going to a nice resort far away from here and I'll also be taking my guards and Tadase. We'll be gone for two weeks. The resort is so magnificent! It has a spa and…"

Ikuto wasn't even listening to the queen. He was thinking of all the freedom he was going to have. All the power…

"Anyway I leave in three days so I wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving and you have to host me a party for my going away! I wonder how it will be…"

He felt extremely happy and relieved all he could do was stand there with wide eyes and his mouth partly open.

"Darling? Are you listening to me?" He was brought out of his thoughts by the question and he nodded. Ikuto excused himself out of the room and walked towards his own room. A small smile was on his face.

"These are going to be an interesting two weeks…"

When Ikuto left the room, he failed to notice a few things. If he was paying attention, he would have noticed the cold glare Saaya sent him and the malicious grin that was quickly spreading across her face.

* * *

**Two Days Later, With Kukai **

The brown haired boy was walking in his bedroom thinking about the conversation Ikuto and he talked about a week ago. Jumbled thoughts and theories spun around in his head and he clutched his head. He was about to get a headache, he was sure of it.

"Kukai? Are you in here?" He turned around to see Nagihiko staring up at him.

"Eh? Why are you upside down Nagi?" The purple haired boy smiled and he pointed to Kukai.

"I believe I should be asking you that." Kukai turned his head upwards and he saw that the furniture and windows were above him.

"Ha-ha oops. I must have climbed up here on accident." Kukai scratched the back of his head sheepishly and made a back flip. He landed on the ground with a small thump and looked at a right side up Nagihiko who looked at him gently.

"It looks like you still can't control the Hatter's powers well." He saw Kukai turn a light pink and mutter something along the lines of 'I can control them just fine'.

"Anyway Nagi," Kukai coughed a bit to try to change the subject," Did you need something from me?"

"Nothing really." Kukai looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Jeez, you bookman really are mysterious." Nagi frowned at the comment.

"I'm not a bookman. I'm a recorder. Please remember we are two totally different kinds of people with occupations Kukai." Kukai gulped at the sickly sweet smile and voice Nagihiko used for the statement he said. He nodded in agreement and shuddered at how the teen could just send out a deadly aura while still having a smile on his face.

'Creepy' he thought.

"Ah, I almost forgot…" Nagi said as he headed towards the door. He turned around to see Kukai staring at him. "There's a letter for you."

**

* * *

**

**With Amu, Amu's POV**

I sat down on the semi-large bed and closed my eyes. Things were so hectic these days that I barely had enough time to think about my own situation. I've been caught up in everyone else's business that I've completely forgotten about my home. Now that I have some time to myself, I've realized I've been in Wonderland for about three weeks.

I wonder if anyone is worried about me at home….

Do my parents think I've run away and become a criminal?

And there's also another major thing that's been on the edge of my mind for a while. Kukai had said before that I might be the Queen of this place. If I really am the Queen, then will I have to stay here forever? What about my family and my life in my world? Am I going to leave that all behind for a country I don't even know about?

And then there's the problem with the King, Ikuto. He might be my…my…fiancée. I felt some warmth on my cheeks and I slapped them out of annoyance. Sadly, I think that made my cheeks redder than they were before. That perverted blue haired king might be my partner and I don't even know him!

But every time I remember that kiss…

"AH! Amu get a hold of yourself!" I screamed to myself. Why am I thinking about that kiss that guy gave me? It doesn't mean anything to me….nothing at all!

Absolutely nothing….

"Why are you blushing nya?" I screamed a bit when I heard Yoru's unexpected voice near my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Yoru (in his human form) looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Are you thinking of something not so innocent nya?" The way he said made me blush even more from anger and embarrassment.

"I-I am not! There's no way I would ever think of that!"

"Eh? Then why did you stutter just now?" Ah! He's acting like Ikuto when I first met him. No wonder they're related!

"I was not-" I was interrupted by Nadeshiko opening the door to my bedroom and smiling at the two of us.

"Amu-chan, Yoru, can you come with me downstairs for a while? There's something important that just came…" We both nodded and followed Nadeshiko down the stairs to the dining room where Kukai and Nagihiko were. They were sitting next to each other reading a piece of paper.

I sat down across from them and I raised one of my pink eyebrows. Before I could even ask what was going on, Kukai started to read the contents of the letter.

"You are hereby invited to attend the Queen's going away party that will be held tomorrow afternoon in Amusement Park City. You may bring as many people as you want. Casual attire is required for this event. The King will be hosting this wondrous event…" Kukai trailed off and looked at me.

"It's another invitation to a party, Hinamori…" I nodded my head and looked away to stare at one of the walls. The last event I went to ended up in me being beyond confused. There's no way I'm attending this party.

"It looks like I have no choice…" Kukai said. I know he doesn't want to go to this either so that means I'm safe from going. I've known Kukai long enough to know that there's no way he would accept going to this-

"We'll all go tomorrow to the ball!" My mouth opened a bit out of shock. I guess I don't know him that well just yet. I saw that the other three in the room were talking to each other excitedly about what to wear and what they were going to do at the party. I sat there not knowing what to do when Kukai tapped my shoulder. I was going to ask what he wanted when he pointed to another room.

I nodded and walked towards the room with Kukai behind me. Once we were both in the room, Kukai showed me a paper that looked like it was attached to the one he just read earlier.

_Mr. Hatter_

_You are ordered to come._

_You have to bring Amu with you as well._

_I'll be waiting to talk to her _

_Ikuto_

"He wants to talk…to me?"

"He probably wants to talk to you about some very important things. I did tell him everything I know after all so it's only obvious…" Kukai told Ikuto about me? Damn it, why is my heart beating fast? I'm not excited to see him or anything! He's just another guy I met!

"…Hinamori…are you blushing?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Time skip-Day of the Party (No One's POV)**

Amu couldn't believe the amount of people that came to see Saaya off. There were almost like a thousand people. Luckily, Amusement Park City (the city she first met Kukai in) was extremely huge and accommodated everyone nicely. There was even a giant stage where Saaya was standing in the middle of. She was making some speech about her vacation but Amu didn't bother to pay attention to any of it. Her mind was on a certain blue haired King she was supposed meet today.

"Don't worry my loyal subjects! I will be back in two weeks so please just bare with it! With that, I bid you all farewell!" There was clapping and cheering but Amu knew that most of the people were just happy Saaya was going away for a while. Amu saw Saaya get off the stage and go into a limo-like carriage. She was slightly surprised when a blond boy wearing a knight's uniform opened the door for her and then went inside himself.

_'Do I know that guy from somewhere?'_

The carriage soon left and so did all the soldiers who were from Saaya's personal guard.

It had been almost half an hour after they left when a mysterious black haired guy when up to the stage and took the microphone. All eyes were on him, including Amu's and Kukai's.

"Now that the Queen is gone…" he started off and he looked at the people in front of him. Some were glaring at him while some were admiring him (mainly his looks). "Let the real party begin." He took a deep breath and said the next line with so much strength everyone cheered for him afterwards, even the people who were glaring at him.

"Let us start the real party in celebration of the Queen's absence! Let these two weeks be full of happiness and peace the kingdom has not had since she took the throne!"

* * *

**Can anyone guess whose this mysterious person? What are Saaya's true intentions? Why is Amu blushing? (we ALL know the answer to that, right ;D)**

**Please review too!**


	10. Unexpected Start of a Date

**Two Words: Writers Block**

**I seriously stared at my computer for hours trying to word this chapter. Plus I had tests, projects, and the science fair all happening at the same time and this story was sort of forgotten for a while. Now that everything has calmed down though, I can get back to writing :)**

**Warning: I don't own shugo chara. Peach pit does. **

* * *

"Let us start the real party in celebration of the Queen's absence! Let these two weeks be full of happiness and peace the kingdom has not had since she took the throne!"

* * *

_Chapter 10-Unexpected Start of A Date_

After the large amount of clapping and cheering for the man's statement, everyone seemed to genuinely relax themselves from then on. Amu smiled a bit at all the laughter and smiles around her. It amazed her how much the people around her relaxed once Saaya was gone. She sort of felt bad for the queen.

Amu looked around her and she noticed that Kukai and the others were no longer with her.

"Kukai? Where did you go?" She still didn't know the area very well and without Kukai as her guide she would most likely get lost. She shouted for Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, even Yoru, but none of them seem to respond to her calls. Amu decided to stop shouting since people were starting to stare at her like she was crazy.

_'I guess I should just walk around and see if I can find them.'_

* * *

Ikuto was walking around the grounds in an annoyed state. He had been trying to find Kukai for a couple of minutes now but the brunette was nowhere to be found. The blue haired king seriously needed to talk to him. Kukai said that he would help Ikuto through all this and he would be there for him.

That apparently was a lie since Kukai seemed to disappear from the planet.

_'When I find him-_'His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone a little too roughly. The figure in front of him fell down from the sudden impact and groaned in pain. Ikuto was about to apologize until he saw pink hair and gold eyes.

"Amu…"

* * *

Amu didn't know what just happened. One minute she was walking around looking for Kukai and the next she's on the ground in slight pain.

"Amu…" The pink haired girl immediately looked up at the sound of her name to find wide, midnight blue eyes staring at her. Amu felt her face flush. She hadn't spoken to Ikuto since the ball where he kissed her.

Amu felt her face turn into a dark shade of red at the memory.

Ikuto was also thinking the same thing. True, he did kiss Amu but he didn't know why he did it. The moment they were dancing, he just felt so drawn to her and it felt so right that-

No. He would not think about how amazing the kiss was. He would NOT. There was no way this girl was making him feel things. Even if she might be the real Queen that did not mean Ikuto had to fall for her.

He was not falling for her.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Ikuto looked at Amu and saw she was still on the ground. Being the gentleman that he was, Ikuto offered her his hand.

"Here" He said," Unless you want to stay on the ground."

Amu nervously looked at the hand in front of her and slowly took it. Ikuto brought her up to her feet again and caught Amu when she stumbled a bit into him. He let out a short chuckle when he saw her face turn red like a tomato. It looked really cute on he-

_'Do NOT finish that thought Ikuto.'_

"T-thanks." Ikuto was brought out of his mental scolding by Amu letting go of his hand and looking away. The atmosphere around them quickly became tense and awkward the more time passed by. Finally, Ikuto decided the silence had to be broken and spoke up.

"Are you having fun?" He saw Amu jump a bit in surprise and look at him with a confused look on her face. He sighed. "I mean have you been enjoying yourself with this." He gestured to the rides and food stands around them.

"Actually, I haven't been on any of them yet…I was looking for Kukai." Ikuto nodded and stayed quiet for a couple of seconds until an idea came into his head. He smirked and before Amu knew what was happening, he took her hand and started to drag her to one of the rides.

Amu felt herself turn red at the contact and she was able to mutter a 'what are you doing' to Ikuto without seeming as if the hand in hers affected her. He turned his head in her direction and his smirk widened.

"Rollercoaster." He paused a bit," Unless you're too scared that is." He said in a mocking tone. Amu twitched at the comment.

"I-I'm not you jerk!"

Ikuto's midnight blue eyes sparkled in anticipation. "We'll see about that Amu."

The rollercoaster was something Amu had never seen in her entire life. It had everything a ride should have and more. With its five loops, three corkscrews, two 200-feet drops, special affects, and the grand 500 foot drop at the beginning of the ride all topped with the fact that it went 75 miles per hour made it one of the most extreme rides Amu had ever been on. She could honestly say it both terrified her and excited her at the same time. When the ride was over, she felt a bit dazed but other than that she enjoyed herself. Ikuto seemed bored by the ride but the small twitch in his mouth said otherwise.

"That was the best coaster I've ever ridden!" Amu stated once they left the ride. She turned to see Ikuto look at her funny. She raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. Before she could speak however, Ikuto coughed and asked her why she was staring. At this, Amu blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I was not staring at you! I was looking at that-"She quickly looked behind him," that foods stand!" The blue haired king slowly turned around and saw the food stall in question and then again at the pink haired girl. He chuckled.

"Whatever you say…"

"It's the truth!"

"Sure…"

Amu screamed in irritation which made Ikuto let out a short laugh. He saw her cross her arms and pout and he fought the urge to smile. Amu was getting to him and that wasn't a good thing. Or was it?

Ikuto put a hand on top of Amu's forehead and just let it lie there for a moment. Amu's eyes hesitantly moved towards Ikuto who was moving closer and closer to her. The pink haired girl closed her eyes and moved closer to Ikuto and she stood on her toes to reach him better. She felt a hot breath near her lips and then…

She screamed when she felt her hair being messed up by Ikuto's hand. She swatted the hand and glared at the laughing king in front of her. She felt her warm cheeks grow even warmer.

"It's not funny!" It took a while for Ikuto to sober up and respond to Amu's statement although she wished he hadn't.

"What did you think I was going to do hmm?" Amu started sputtering some nonsense which only made Ikuto chuckle. She was so much fun to tease.

Ikuto thought that he teased her enough for the moment and took her hand and started to drag her towards another ride. He ignored the slight squeak she made when he touched her hand and continued on.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her. "Which ride do you want to go on?"

Amu looked down and thought about it for a few seconds until she pointed at another rollercoaster. Ikuto nodded and continued to drag her to the ride without saying anything else for a moment.

"Hey Ikuto…" It was soft but he heard it. Ikuto looked at Amu once again and saw that she was looking at him with determination in her eyes.

"Let's have fun ok?" She smiled. Ikuto looked shocked for a second until he shook his head and smiled slightly at her.

"Yeah."

With that said, Ikuto and Amu walked side by side to the ride in a comfortable silence. Their hands were still interlocked but neither Amu nor Ikuto wanted to let go.

* * *

"Come on Hinamori don't shy away! Be bolder damn it!"

"Souma-kun, even if you say that she can't hear you…"

"Nagihiko, I'm pretty sure Souma-kun can't hear you either."

"Nya, why are we spying on them again?"

Nadeshiko looked at the cat and gave him a smile," Souma-kun wants to play match maker."

"Crap! They're going on another ride! Come on Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, we got to follow them or we'll lose them!" Before the twins could respond, Kukai took their hands and started running in the direction Amu and Ikuto went.

Yoru sighed. "Hey wait for me nya!"

* * *

A figure looked at her mirror with a smirk on her face. She knew it was a good idea to plant cameras all over the kingdom so she could keep an eye on things. She knew the King had been acting weird ever since the ball and now she had a good idea why. It was that pink haired girl that was dancing with Tadase at the ball. The one who stole her spotlight was now trying to steal her King.

"What a small world…" She scoffed.

"Is there something wrong my Queen?" She saw Tadase look at her with concern and she shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything is falling into place." She looked at the mirror once again and saw the pink haired girl, Amu as the King had called her, laugh at something the King had said. "And it's all thanks to this girl." Tadase had moved a little closer to the Queen and saw the girl in questioned. His eyes widened.

"That girl…"

"Darling is going to regret ever rejecting me." The Queen laughed and turned to Tadase. She cupped one of his cheeks and inwardly smirked at the pink color that his cheeks were turning. She knew he would do anything for her and now was the time to use it to her advantage.

"You'll help me won't you, my knight?"

"If that's what you wish for, my Queen."

"Excellent." She let go of his cheek and turned towards the mirror again. "Change of destination then. Tadase, notify the driver that we're going somewhere different. We're not going to the spa anymore."

"Where are we going then my Queen?"

Saaya smirked, her eyes never leaving the mirror and the two people in it. "We're going to visit the little diva's place."

* * *

**Can anyone guess who the 'little diva' is?**

**Next chapter will have the amuto date XD **

**By the way the rollercoaster mentioned here is NOT real. I don't think it's possible to make a rollercoaster like that anyway, but since this story doesn't take place on Earth, it exists since physics does not apply :P**

**REVIEW :) ?**


End file.
